Legend of Zelda: Harp of the Twilight
by Peaches732
Summary: A old tale, passed on for generations, tells of the legendary Hero of Time. After Link's journey in TP, he returns home. But as a new evil threatens Hyrule, Link must discover pieces of the past to overcome the power of Shadow. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Hyrule

**Hello! I made an account here about a year ago, then promptly forgot about it, lol. I've done a bit of fanfiction in the past, but not a whole lot. So I present to you...Harp of the Twilight!**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters.**

"Link...I...See you later." Midna said, her voice cracking as she sent her tear toward the mirror. The portal opened as she rushed up the stairs before she could change her mind. Link's mouth fell open as the the words rang on his ears, sending his nerves into panic. She evaporated right before Link's eyes with a sad, but knowing expression on her elegant features. Her eyes held a pain, the kind of pain that hurts worse than any type other type of wound. The mirror shattered into billions of impossibly small particles and they were swept up by the wind.

After several minutes of silence, Zelda put a comforting hand on Link's shoulder.

"Come, Link...we should go back to Hyrule Castle." She said softly. Link nodded, unable to speak due to the lump in his throat. He was the new Hero of Hyrule, but he felt like none of it was worth it, worth this sting that ate away at him, inside out.

The ride back was a long one. Zelda was silent, sensing that Link needed some thinking time to himself. Link and Epona knew the fields of Hyrule by heart now. The last time he rode this path was before he entered Hyrule Castle to fight Ganondorf. Midna had been in his shadow, right by his side, with him through _everything._ He had watched her go from a sarcastic know-it-all to someone who was caring and confident. She still had some of her sassy personality, but she had become more than an acquaintance. He held a special connection with her, a bond unlike what he had ever felt about someone before.

Link's thoughts were interrupted by Epona's abrupt stop. They had reached the bridge into Hyrule Castle Town. Link and Zelda dismounted Epona, who would receive a well-deserved rest, and made their way to the castle, ignoring the stares of the town's folk. None of it mattered now. They stopped in front of the Castle Doors.

"Princess Zelda! Princess!" A guard ran up to them. "You are safe! Come inside the castle, there is much work to be done concerning the-" Zelda held up a hand.

"Leave." She said quietly.

The guard scampered away after glancing at the sword and shield on Link's back.

"Link. I must apologize for putting you through all this on my account. If only I'd have been more prepared for Zant's arrival, the whole situation could have been avoided."Zelda said solemnly.

"No princess! It wasn't your fault, I-" Link protested. Did she honestly think this was her fault? Zelda held up her hand, smiling.

"It's better to live for the present, and not dwell on the past...or what could have been." Zelda said, wistfully looking towards the desert dunes far in the distance. Link bit his lip and lowered his eyes to keep himself in check. He must push past his emotions, live up to his responsibilities.

"Speaking of the present, things should return to the way they were. Return the Master Sword to the Sacred Grove. Keep your weapons and Hero's Clothing, just in case the goddesses decide your skills will once again be needed. You bear the Triforce of Courage. I bear the Triforce of Wisdom. Our paths may intertwine once again someday."

"Speaking of Triforces, what will happen to the Triforce of Power? The symbol had disappeared from Ganondorf's hand. It has left him, so there is no way he could come back, right?" Link asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. The Triforce may find a new host, and hopefully it will be someone worthy of it. It may have disappeared with Ganon himself. If, by some extraordinary catastrophe, Ganon has survived, it will remain in him. There are many possible answers."

"Ok...Thank you." Link said, and with that he turned to leave. He paused and hesitated. He had one more question on his mind. He shook his head, and continued walking down the steps.

_It wasn't meant to be, _he thought. He thought about Midna. Her high pitched laugh, her amber eyes, her cynical personality..._I wish things could have been different..._

"No Link...thank you." The princess said. Link turned to wave as Zelda entered the Castle.

**Boring chapter, I know, but i'll get better. please revew!**

**-Peaches732**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Well here's chapter 2. I'm still trying to figure out the website out. Also, the next chapter or two will be a bit chill and boring, but like I said before, IT WILL GET BETTER!!

Also, to people who have been here longer, do I have to put a disclaimer for every chapter? Sorry, and Thanks!

Enough blabbering, here's the chapter!

Link entered the small clearing in the forest where his house was. He had just returned the Master Sword to the Sacred Grove in Faron Province, which had been a hassle due to the fact that he could no longer warp. After dealing with that stupid Skull Kid and his endless army of puppets, not to mention losing a dear friend, Link wasn't really in the mood to celebrate.

When he saw the crowd of cheering Ordonians, he silently groaned. He put on a fake grin and waved at all those familiar people. The children ran up to him, yelling and asking him questions. Rusl shook Link's hand and nodded in a silent acknowledgment. Uli waved with one arm, the other holding a little baby girl. Bo, the mayor and father of Ilia, patted him in the back with so much force it nearly knocked him over, winked, and gave a half nod in Ilia's direction. Link managed a weak grin. Although he and Ilia had always been close, he had felt like a brother rather than lover to her. Looking at her grin just reminded him of Midna's playful smirk, and he felt a pang of hurt run through him. There are just some things, like defeating the King of Evil, saving a parallel world from destruction, conversing with the light spirits and goddesses of Hyrule, and taking form of a divine beast at will that two people(or Twili) bond over. Ilia walked over and gave him a hug.

"It's good to have you back. And...thanks for everything." She whispered in his ear, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. A burst of "Awws" erupted from the gathering of village folk.

"Thanks Ilia. It's wasn't that big of a deal." Link replied. He gave a sincere smile. He still cared for her.

"Um, yes it was! You saved everyone from those awful beasts and rescued the Princess. You're the Hero of Hyrule! You're so nonchalant about everything." Ilia protested, playfully slapping at his arm.

"Yeah, well..." Link didn't know how to respond. _I'm not just the Hero of Hyrule, _he thought, _I'm the Hero of the Twilight too. _Luckily, Fado invited them all to the Ranch to have a celebratory dinner. Everyone rushed back to their houses to prepare something to bring.

"I'll see you later, Link!" Ilia said, and winked. _Gosh, being at that bar, Telma must have rubbed off on her. _Link thought. He climed up the familiar wooden ladder and entered his old home. Though a bit dusty, everything was the same. Then he thought, _what do I wear?_ During his adventure, he had no choice but the Hero's Clothes but now that summer had arrived, the heat was almost as bad as the Desert. _Although, _he thought, _the mines were deadly. _

He didn't know what the spirits had done with his Ordonian clothes after he'd been returned to human, but luckily he had an identical pair in his drawer.Link changed, and then began storing his weapons in the basement. Before he knew it, twilight had settled in Ordon. Link stepped outside his home and stood on the balcony. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cool air of the twilight, enjoying the orangey glow.

"_We find it quite livable. I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad? Eee hee!"_

_Midna was right._ Link thought._ It is peaceful. _And for the first time in nearly two days, Link felt a sense of happiness.

Well, I actually liked this chapter more than the last one. Comments and critique are extremely welcome!


	3. Chapter 3: Letter

One month after Link's return and the feast, life in Ordon Village had returned to normal. Link herded the goats every morning, begrudgingly showed off his weapon skills to Beth and Talo( who he had given his slingshot to) tutored Colin in basic sword and shield skills, and was often scolded by Ilia about Epona. After a particularly long day of herding, Ilia insisted on taking Epona to the Ordon Spring and, to Link's surprise, asked him to come along. Perplexed, Link agreed. Usually Ilia would give anything to spend time with Epona alone. As they walked, Link beared another one of Ilia's horse-care speeches.

"...I mean, you got thousands of rupees from traveling through Hyrule, you could at least spare some to buy a new saddle. Look at this, the hook is so old it's rubbing into Epona's skin." Ilia scolded, although she had a soft smile on her face.

"Hey, I donated most of my rupees to the Malo Mart, don't tell me I'm greedy." Link responded, grinned, and ruffled Epona's mane.

"Whatever. You can afford to wear those fancy earrings, so you can definitely afford a new saddle."

"Hey, these earrings are traditional Hylian jewelry." Link defended. At that moment, Epona turned her neck around and bit and pulled his left ear. Laughing, Link and Ilia entered the spring. While brushing his horse, Link noticed Ilia looking at him in a way that made him feel strange.

"Take a pictograph, it'll last longer." Link said, laughing. Ilia grinned.

"Very funny...Listen Link..." She put her hand over his. _Ohhhno, _Link thought. He knew what was coming, and wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

"Mmm-hmm?" He mumbled nonchalantly.

"We've been friends for as long as we can remember, and...and I want to take it to the next level." Ilia recited. It was clear this was something she had memorized.

"What do you mean?" Link asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Link...will you be my boyfriend?"

Link had been dreading this. How could he let her down gently? Could they still be friends if he refused? He didn't care for her like that...not after everything that had happened.

"I...Um..." He stammered.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" Someone shouted behind them. They both whirled around.

"MR. LINK!! WAIT!!" The half-crazed mailman shouted as he sprinted up to the spring. _I'm not even moving, _Link thought, exasperated.

"I have...1 letter for you..." The mailman gasped and handed it over. _Why is he so worn out? Doesn't he do this everyday for a living?_

"It is...a letter...from Princess Zelda... I was personally told to...deliver this...as fast as I could...Well...n-now my business...is concluded...on-onward to mail..." he took a gasping breath and ran off.

Link waved by and looked down a the letter and did a double take. It was warm and damp, and had a splattering of dark red on it. He ripped the envelope open, and saw that the actual letter looked even worse.

_Link,_

_I need you to hurry to the castle. The fate of Hyrule once again rests in you hands. Follow the trail of smoke and you will find me. Hurry, before it is too late."_

_Zelda_

Oooh, cliffhanger! Anway, thanks to everyone for the kind reviews, and especially fishylishy for some much-needed ideas! You rock!

-Peaches732


	4. Chapter 4: Harp

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the kind reviews, they make me so happy and inspire me to write more! You guys are probably all gonna get mad at me for not putting the answer to the cliffhanger in this chapter, but hey, no good story ever gives you a straight answer, no? Also, here are a few really good fanfics that ya'll should check out while you guys are waiting for the next chapter, cause I'm having a bit of trouble with it.

Gold in the Dark, by Sheograph

Again, by fishylishy.

--

The Ruler of the Twili sighed, massaged her temples, and turned another worn page.

"Princess Midna, the ceremony is to begin in half an hour" A guard reminded her, poking his head through the door of the palace library.

"'Kay." Midna answered absentmindedly. _Three days, _she thought. _Three days wasted in this dingy old library full of nothing but crap. _

The light realm. Something which was whispered about throughout the Twilight Realm, as if it was a curse, as if talking about it would somehow put you in danger. It was a hated place among the Twili.

But Midna coveted it.

After returning to her people, her land, her life, Midna immediately started searching for any information about the light realm. Three days of searching had resulted in nothing. Nothing. And now she was to go have a "ceremony" and tell the story of how she obtained the fused shadows, how she defeated Zant, how she did this, how she did that. _What about Link?_ She was supposed to tell a story that could not be told with words, but only with experience. The thought already put her in a bad mood.

She missed him.

Rubbing her stiff and sore neck, she headed down to the palace's hidden room that could only be accessed by the Twilight Princess and certain royalty. As custom to the Twili, the Ruler must wear an ancient and traditional headdress when attending celebrations. The guards, who after the hell that had taken place in their world and refused to let Midna out of sight, followed her.

This was only the third time Midna had been there. The first, when she was born and declared princess, the second when her parents died in a tragic accident that had never been fully uncovered, and the third being now. She looked around at the treasures hanging on the wall, admiring them as she had when she first saw them. But one in particular caught her eye.

It was some sort of Light Realm instrument that Midna had seen in a few shops in Hyrule. Those had reeked cheap, made with flimsy material and bright colors. But this one had an aura around it. It was about half the length of her arm and gold colored, with gold inscriptions on it in a language Midna had never seen before. More surprisingly though, it had a Triforce insignia in the very top, the size of a fingernail.

"What is that?" Midna asked her guards. It wasn't really a question, more like a command.

"That, Princess, is an ancient treasure bestowed on us by our oldest ancestors. It is unknown why it is so important, but it must be kept safe, as ordered by our ancient rulers. It is the Harp of the Twilight." One guard answered solemnly.

"I want to see it." Midna stated.

"It will be so."

The guard performed a few tricks with his Twilight powers and broke the seal that connected the harp to the wall. He treated it gently and handed it to her.

Midna held the harp in her hands. She fingered the inscriptions and felt the rough texture of the strings. She delicately strummed her fingers across it. The sound that echoed through the large room was breathtaking. It made her feel close to Link, to be free of this prisoner royal life, to be back in the realm where she had found true happiness, not the kind she acted out everyday here in the World of Twilight.

"...may I have this? I can assure you that I will treat it with utmost respect, and guard it with my life." Midna pleaded.

The guard thought hard for several minutes.

"As you wish."

Long chapter, huh. Enjoy, and feel free to private-message me or leave in the review ideas about what you would like to see in future chapters. Thanks!

-Peaches732


	5. Chapter 5: Suffocating

"No..." Link whispered as realization dawned on him. He started to sprint towards his house when Ilia grabbed his arm.

"Link, wait, what happened, what's going on?"

"Let go of me!" He broke out of her grip. He heard her fall to the ground, but kept running. When he was in the house he grabbed his hero's tunic, but as soon as he touched them he was already in them. _"What the heck?"_ Link thought as he grabbed his Hylian Sheild and Ordon Sword, burst out of his house. There Epona was, waiting for him and as soon he climbed on she was off. Ilia was waiting right in the middle of the path.

"Link..." She sobbed.

"Move!"

"Not till you tell me what's going on!"

"This isn't the time, move NOW!" Link yelled as he and Epona picked up the pace. Ilia jumped out of the way barely in time and watched as the two disappeared into the Faron Woods.

"Bye..." Ilia whispered.

Trampling an occasional Moblin, Link followed the translucent line of dark pink smoke that led throughout Hyrule Field. Although he felt a tiny pang of regret for the...less than gentlemanly way he had treated Ilia, one of his best friends, he brushed it off. He'd fix it later.

Once he entered Lanayru Province, he saw the destruction. Hyrule Castle was engulfed in black flame and a similiar material surrounded the entire town. There was no way in. Luckily the trail of pink smoke led around towards the back of the castle, under the bridge. The trail of pink smoke had turned into a fog so thick it was hard to see. It was cold and clammy and felt like...death.

"This must be the place..." Link murmured to himself. He let himself off Epona and cautiously stepped into the cloud of dark pink. It had no effect on him that he could see, so he continued deeper into the mass. Then he saw it.

A...thing no taller than he was leaned against a pillar that held the bridge up. It looked a little like a roasting log, black charcoal with little stripes of glowing fuchsia running through it. Link drew his sword when the creature spoke. He gasped.

It was Zelda.

He voice was soft and weak, and gave off an unnatural echo.

"Link..." She whispered.

"Princess Zelda!" Link ran to her. She was clinging on to the pillar in an effort to keep herself standing. Although her silhouette was recognizable, she had no face or color other than the charcoal-effect pattern.

"Link...go to Kakariko Village...find the treasure of the Sheikah...it's twin must be played at the same time...from both realms...go now...it is spreading..." She whispered weakly.

"What! What's spreading!?"

"The dark magic..." And with that, Zelda fell. Link reached out to catch her, but before she fell in his arms she disinegrated into millions of dark pink particles, blending in with mist around them. The smoke suddenly lifted, revealing the landscape of Hyrule, sunny and beautiful, despite the dark flame engulfing the Castle. Link, feeling numb, got to his feet and exhaled as he took in what had just happened. He turned toward the black flame. He stepped closer. _Was this the dark magic_ _Zelda had been talking about?_ He inched closer. _I've got to find out._

Taking one more step towards the mysterious flames, he suddenly froze. An invisible force was pulling him in. It was unbearably cold, and suddenly everything was in shadows. Link couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't feel. He could only stare into the black abyss that seemed to grow before him. He was falling, yet standing still. Breathing, yet suffocating. He unwillingly closed his eyes as everything around him stopped.


	6. Chapter 6: Brother!

Hmm...not much to say at this chapter, except that, like always, reviews, comments, and critique are welcome!

"Are you awake yet, Brother?"

Link's eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. He blinked and looked around. He was lying on a stone floor in an extremely hot room. Gor Coron was standing next to him, along with a couple other Gorons.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Link muttered as he tried to remember what happened.

"Zelda! The dark magic! I've got to get out of here!" Link shot up frantically. He fell over immediately as his vision blurred. Putting one hand against the wall, he steadied himself.

"Where am I?"

"Why, you are in one of the warmest room on Death Mountain, Brother. There is no better way to recover your strength then sweating any harmful material out of your system!" Cor Goron laughed.

"How'd I get here..."

"I came to Castle Town to deliver the next batch of Hot Spring water. Black fire blocked all the entrances. I saw you lying on the ground near that stuff, we thought you were done for, Brother!" One of the Gorons said.

"Why didn't that fire affect you?" Link asked.

"We Gorons have tough skin and much strength due to our sole rock diet, Brother. But not enough to pass through the fire. Chief Darbus is in the next healing room after he tried to go through it. You were lucky I was able to get close enough to pull you out."

"Yeah, thanks...what about my horse?"

"I managed to get it back to Kakariko Village. I didn't know how to care for a horse, so I left her in the care of a little blond girl who said she knew you. Renado said that it would be fine. She is down in the Eldin Spring."

_Ilia...I guess I'll have to go face her..._Link thought. Then he remembered. Kakariko Village! This was where Zelda had told him to go!

"Listen...thanks for all your help, I really appreciate it, but I've been given a mission from Princess Zelda, and I need to fulfill it as soon as possible. Would you guys know anything about the Treasure of the Sheikah?

"No brother...a sheikah hasn't been seen for centuries...the Goron Tribe has never really had anything to do with them anyway, other than the fact that we often came down to Kakariko Village, which was said to be home of the Sheikah. It's possible that Renado may know something though."

"Oh...thanks anyway. I have to leave now, so I'll see you guys around, ok." Link said as he let go of the wall and made his way towards the exit. His head pounded with every step. _That must have been some serious magic_ he thought. _I've never felt like this before. I'll never make it to Kakariko at this rate._

"Here brother!" Cor Goron said, and he tossed a bottle of Red Potion at Link.

"Thanks!" He drank the potion in one gulp and felt his strength returning. He sighed with relief and headed out the door.

He made it down Death Mountain easily with the help of the Gorons. When he entered Kakariko Village, he was pleased to see that the village was returning to its normal state. The Gorons and Zoras were still around, of course, but the houses had been rebuilt and there were a few villagers walking around and talking with one another. Sure enough, down near the Renado's home, was Ilia, who was stroking Epona's muzzle.

_Time to face the music_

Ehh, I know. Stupid Ending. Like I said, I had major trouble with this chapter. I dunno, I just wasn't happy with anything I was writing. Anyway, I love reviews, and feel free to message me with anything ideas or things you'd like to see in future chapters.

-Peaches732


	7. Author's NoteBackground Information

Hey guys!

I am working on the next chapter, and it should be up sometime tomorrow. But I wanted to point a few things out.

For those who haven't played Ocarina of Time, the Sheikah were the protectors of the Royal Family. Impa, a sheikah who was also Princess Zelda's caretaker, founded Kakariko Village as the home of the sheikah, but soon opened it to the public.

Between the hundred or so years that passed between OoT and Twilight Princess, the sheikah were said to have disappeared. I will say no more. If you want more background info(it'll help you understand my fic better!) Check out OoT page on Wikipedia. Unless some idiot has been tampering with it, it's usually pretty accurate.

There will also be a couple other things from Ocarina of Time, and from Majora's Mask too. I'll explain those when the time comes.:)

Just wanted to clear things up!

-Peaches732


	8. Chapter 7: Speech

"Do I really have to wear this? It's so bulky and awkward." Midna complained as she adjusted the heavy maroon turban on her head. It was draped with chains of solid gold, and dotted with impossibly sparkly diamonds. She was wearing matching robes and shoes.

"Yes, Miss Midna. These are Traditional clothes made with the finest materials, handed down by your royal ancestors. You should wear these with pride." Her overseer, a rather elderly woman named Nicai, lectured her.

"No pride in looking like a fish covered in rust..." Midna grumbled. The headpiece was even more uncomfortable to wear than that Fused Shadow. Not to mention twice as hideous.

Ignoring her remark, Nicai opened the curtain leading out of the room. After reciting a short introduction, she motioned Midna to enter the balcony, where she would stand before the Twili and tell of her victory with Zant. But Midna planned to tell the truth.

About the Fused Shadows

About the Mirror of Twilight

About Zant

About Ganondorf

About the Light

About the Divine Beast

About Link.

She stepped through the curtain onto the balcony that connected to her palace. The Twili had gathered in a huge crowd in front of it, and they were cheering. Midna smiled softly as she looked around. Construction had been taking place in the Twilight Realm. Everyone had been doing their part to help erase the destruction Zant had placed upon their world. It made Midna wonder how the world of Light was coping with the damage.

"Fellow Twili," she began. "The usurper king Zant has fallen and shall not return." She paused to allow cheering. " In the beginning, his power rose above mine. It was a power I had never before witnessed. He used that mysterious power to curse me and send me into the World of Light."

There was no need to tell them about that ugly imp thing, Midna thought. It'd be bad for the people of the twilight realm to know that their princess had once been something as foul as that. A shudder ran through the crowd at the mention of the Light.

"It was then that I thought of the ancient magic of the Fused Shadows. Because of their forbidden powers, they were carefully locked away by the Spirits of the Light Realm. I was at a loss for what to do. As twilight was about to spread over the last area of light, shadow monsters appeared to attack the spirit. A young man and his friends and horse happened to be in the area. Distracted, the monsters attacked them, took the girl and younger boy, and kidnapped the children from the nearby village. The older boy was knocked out, but when he woke up, he ran across a bridge and approached the wall of twilight. A shadow monster dragged him into the twilight realm. Instead of turning into a spirit like most humans, he transformed into a legendary creature: the Divine Beast spoken about in legends."

Gasps of astonishment rang across the gathering of Twili.

"He was thrown into imprisonment. I released him, thinking he could be helpful in my quest to gather the Fused Shadows. I told him if he helped me with my quest, I'd help him find his friends. He proved himself useful, returning light to the areas of twilight, switching between human and wolf beast to overcome the challenges in collecting what I needed. The human's name was Link."

"After gathering the last Fused Shadow, we returned to the spirit's spring. To our surprise, Zant was already there. He brought twilight upon the land once more. When he captured me Link, in his beast form, attempted to attack Zant. He was unsuccessful. Zant placed a mysterious curse on him, permanently locking him in his beast form. After failing to convince me to join him, he took control of the Light Spirit Lanayru, and forced it to attack me. Link rushed me to the princess of their world, Zelda. I thought I was near death."

Silence.

"Knowing that I had little time left, I told Zelda of Link's purpose. Zelda couldn't break the curse on him, but she told him how to do it himself. I asked, as a last request, for Zelda to tell Link of the Mirror of Twilight."

"Zelda then did something so selfless and kind that it still shocks me to think of it today. She gave me her life force. Not only did it heal me of my injuries, it allowed me to more freely dwell within the light. Unfortunately, bestowing me with that gift took her spirit away. It was then I realized that people of the Light Realm are just a giving and benevolent as those in our world, some even more."

An ominous whisper shivered through the crowd and into the air. Midna felt uneasy but continued her speech.

"After traveling to a Sacred Grove, we discovered the Master Sword, known as the blade of evil's bane. It released the curse on Link in form of a stone. With it, we could switch between beast and human at will.

"We traveled to the Mirror Chamber, where we discovered only one-fourth of the mirror was left. Zant had been a step ahead of us, and had broken it into shards and spread them across Hyrule. After gathering the shards, we were finally able to enter the twilight realm. Some of you may remember a young man in green returning you to your original form? That was Link. After harnessing the power of the Sols, we defeated Zant, or at least subdued him. My curse hadn't been broken. His power came from an even more evil source, by the name of Ganondorf. We traveled back to the Light Realm, and after a long and difficult battle, slayed Ganondorf. It was then, with the help of the light spirits, the curse had finally broken."

"Later, I thought about the whole catastrophe. It had been caused by the mirror. For that reason, I decided to leave the closest friends that I'd ever had," Midna's voice started to crack. "And I destroyed the Mirror of Twilight."

The speech was over. The Twili were whispering among each other. The air was thick and heavy with tension. Midna walked across the balcony feeling the empty stares follow her. She passed through the curtain and frowned.

Something wasn't right.


	9. Chapter 8: Knowing

"Hey." Link said as he approached the spring.. Ilia, who was petting Epona's mane, spun around. She smiled.

"Hi Link...I'm glad you're doing okay...I was really worried about you, until that Goron said you'd be fine."

Awkward silence.

"How did you get here?"

"I, um, followed you out to Hyrule Field." Ilia said sheepishly. "But you and Epona galloped so fast I couldn't keep up. After walking for awhile I saw Epona by the bridge. I climbed on and rode around for awhile, looking for you. You had collapsed by that weird black fire, and I didn't know what to do till that Goron came along. He led me back here, and took you up to Death Mountain.

" You tailed me into Hyrule Field?! What were you thinking? You don't know how to protect yourself from those Moblins. You didn't even have a weapon!"

"Actually...I did." Ilia held out the Hero's Bow and some arrows. "I kinda took it from your house. Sorry. You guys killed most of them, but the couple I did see I shot. Um...here." She handed the bow back to Link, looking guilty.

"What about your dad? Does he know you're here?" Link demanded.

"Yeah...Renado sent him a letter...boy, I'm in for it when I get home." She groaned.

"I wonder why." Link said sarcastically. "Ilia, _you could have been killed._"

"I'm sorry, I really am, it's just-"

"Just what?!"

"I had to find out!" Ilia sobbed out. " Before you leave on a really long journey and put yourself in danger _again!_ What if you died and I never knew? I wouldn't be able to handle not knowing!"

Link's eyes widened at the sight of his friend in that state. Ilia was shaking uncontrollably, hands over her face, kneeled on the ground.

"What do you mean? Not knowing what? None of this is making sense." Link said, a bit more softly. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and kneeled down next to her. "Listen, just-"

He was interrupted when Ilia grabbed his shoulders and kissed him, full on the mouth. She broke the kiss after a few moments and looked at Link. He had a hurt expression on his face, one of shock and confusion, betrayal and sadness. Those deep blue orbs held pain. At that moment Ilia knew.

Link didn't love her the way she did. Her green eyes filled again with tears. She turned away and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Link, I-I needed to know what you felt about me."

Link slowly stood up. He was silent for a moment.

"It's ok. I needed to know, too."

And he did.

He turned her back around and hugged her. Using his thumb, he wiped the tears off her cheek.

"I need to leave now."He whispered. "Don't worry about me. I've been given a mission by princess Zelda. It's a matter of life and death and I need to complete it. And soon. I have to find the Treasure of the Sheikah, and-"

"The treasure of the Sheikah?! Wait, I know where that is!" Ilia's now clear green eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Link asked, shocked. Of all people, _Ilia_ knew of this...thing, that he or the Gorons had no clue about?

"Yeah...when I was staying with that kind old woman, she mentioned it. Remember? Impaz? It was this really pretty old harp. She had it hung on a wall. She told me it had been passed down through her village and family, and had special properties."

Link thought for a bit. It sounded interesting, but there was a possibility Ilia could be wrong, or the harp wouldn't be what he was looking for. And what about the whole "twin" thing Zelda has said? _It's worth a shot, _Link thought_, however long._

"Ok, thanks Ilia. Listen, I'm not quite sure if this is what I'm looking for." Link mounted Epona. "But at least I'll-"

Link was overcome by a strange cold feeling. Once again, he unwillingly closed his eyes and fell into a deep black darkness. _Not again_, he thought _I have...to...find it..._He felt himself hit the ground and heard Ilia scream. Sounds faded away to silence.

And yet, it was still unbearably loud.

--

**Ugh.**

** The things authors do for their work. **

**I feel like I've just written the script for friggin' teenage drama flick. Writing this was so mushy-gushy-wishey-washey. I prefer less obvious romance. Let me know what ya'll think. If this chapter sucked, let me know and I'll never type anything like this again.**

**I felt like it fit into the story though. Though I support Ilia and Link being great friends, I don't support them having any romantic interest in each other. That might have been kinda obvious by now, hm?**

**Also, I'll be really busy this week(I help out with a junior day camp from 8AM-4pm) so I may take a bit longer updating. Today was the first day, it was really tiring. You want a room destroyed? Give 50 kids a dozen boxes of macaroni, some glue and ribbon and let them at it. is sarastic**

**I'll stop complaining now.**

**-peaches732**


	10. Chapter 9: Dreams

It was warm.

Link stood atop the smooth sand, and looked into those amber eyes.

"Link...you'll come with me...won't you?"

A cool, small hand was placed on his cheek. Suddenly the Gerudo Desert became a whole lot warmer. Or maybe it was just him.

He nodded, and smiled a smile that was meant for Midna, and Midna only. She grinned back at him with relief as they both looked out towards the stretch of sand ahead of them.

--

He was fighting Stallord.

Using his Spinner, Link jumped off the ledge and spun into the sand. But he was too slow. Skeletons crowded around him as he sunk into the sand deep below.

"Link!" Midna shrieked as she extended her hair towards him. The sand was covering his eyes. He reached an arm out, but he missed her grasp and slipped into the dark depths of below.

"Liiiink!"

_Bye, Midna, _he thought.

"Link!"

"Link!"

Link sat up quickly, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around. He was in a bed. Ilia had drawn up a chair and was sitting next to it, looking concerned. His sword, sheild, bow, and hat had been placed upon a small nightstand on the other side of the bed. He sighed as he realized he was in the Kakariko Inn.

"You finally woke up." Ilia said softly. "You were having a nightmare, I think. You were waving your arms and shouting "Midna!" She giggled. "What's a Midna?"

"Why am I here? I should be on my way to Impaz's by now." Link said, mostly to himself, as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. After several attempts to stand up, Link gave up, frustrated.

"I wouldn't try to do that, if I were you."

Renado walked into the room, chuckling. Luda followed behind him, smiling shyly and carrying a blue potion.

"Hey Renado, it's good to see you."

"I'd say the same, but unfortunately, it's not good to see you like this. The Gorons told me of your little spell in the field."

"Yeah, I took a bit of Red Potion, and it seemed to work. I guess I had a relapse, sorta?"

"In general, yes. Red Potion only restores your strength for a little while, with this type of curse. You were unconscious for a couple of hours, then slept through the night. It would be best if you stay quiet until a cure is found for this...thing."

"That's...not gonna work. Princess Zelda gave me a mission to retrieve something, and it imperative that I carry it out as soon as possible." Link said firmly. He opened the bottle of potion and took a drink.

Renado chuckled again.

"I understand why Princess Zelda would want her rescuer, not to mention the Hero of Hyrule, to carry out whatever she needs done. But I'm sure she can make other arrangements, due to the circumstances. Though the black fire is impassible, I think we can alert a couple of armymen who guard the province entrances. They can-"

"Sorry for interrupting, but Princess Zelda can't give anyone else the job. She's...gone." Link looked down sadly. Ilia gasped and put a hand over her mouth, Luda did the same, while Renado grasped onto the side of the wall for support.

"Gone as in...?"He asked quietly.

"No." Link corrected quickly. "It's kind of her spirit. Or maybe her soul. I don't know what happened to her body, but she's not dead. I know she's not." But Zelda's still alive. She's just...kinda...gone?." Link finished lamely. _Note to self, _Link thought_. Work on communication skills._

**Meh. Stupid Ending, I think. Oh well. Hey reviewers! I really appreciate every single one of ya, ya'll are awesome! Quick poll, though.**

**1: Have you laughed during any part of my story so far? If so, which part?**

**2: What has been your favorite part of the story?"**

**3: What about my chapter length?**

**4: What would you like to see in future chapters?**

**5: What is your favorite fruit?**

**Lol, thanks!!**

**-Peaches**


	11. Chapter 10: Reckless

**Wooh! Tenth chapta! Thanks especially to Blondie for the helpful advice!**

"What happened?"

"It was a curse. It has something to do with the wall of black fire, a dark, evil magic. Somehow, the curse affected the Princess. She managed to send me a letter, and I was able to reach her only seconds before she...disappeared. She told me to get the Treasure of the Sheikah, and that it's twin must be played from both rea-" Link stopped short. Only he, Midna, and Zelda knew that there was even a parallel world from this one. "From both...residences."

"Residences?" Renado asked, looking suspicious.

"Yeah." Link answered back a little too quickly. "I have to use it at two different places-" he saw the doubtful looks on Ilia and Renado's faces. "Listen, it's complicated! I just know I have to find it as soon as possible. I have to go to Impaz and talk to her about it."

"With an escort, of course."Renado cut in.

"No, I can make it by myself." Link said. He was the Hero of Hyrule. He'd wielded the blade of evil's bane, traveled through volcanoes and snowy mountains, heck, he'd even defeated a 25 foot tall flying armored dragon. _I can definitely make it by myself. _Link thought. _But_, he added to himself admittedly, _this curse is unlike anything I'd ever experienced before..._It felt so surreal.

"Oooh, can I go with him?" Ilia squealed. "I'd really like to visit Impaz again-she was so kind to me when I stayed with her."

"Well...I'll have one of the Gorons go with you, just in case." Renado agreed reluctantly

"But-"

"I insist, Link. I'm only looking out for your health, since you refuse to look after it yourself."

Link sighed. Sure, he was a bit reckless, but having Ilia and the Goron there would make things more difficult. He was sure, in his full health, he'd be able to get there in half the time then with them tagging along. But he could tell he'd already lost this battle.

"Ok. We leave first thing tomorrow morning. "

"Then it's settled. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you need to, Link." Renado said as he left the room. Ilia and Luda followed.

Link flopped back down onto the creaky bed. Growing up by himself, he preferred to do things on his own. Accepting help wasn't something he was accustomed to. He suddenly thought back to when he was trapped in the cell deep in Hyrule castle. If Midna hadn't helped him, however begrudginly, he'd probably be dead by now. _Maybe...maybe having some help is ok_, Link said to himself. He still didn't like it, though. He didn't like the idea of being vulnerable. _Midna._ Link thought about his lost friend as he drifted off to sleep.

Even though his eyes were still closed, Link could feel the light through them. _Morning already?, _he thought. He opened his eyes. Shock filling him, he stared as the Light spirit Ordona charged at him. He was a beast, and he was chained to a tree near the Ordon spring. He growled and barked as he tried to escape. The light blinded him as he gave a howling cry.

He was in the middle of nowhere. He was back in his human form Everything was white. Link turned around and saw a blue-eyed grey wolf sitting behind him. It was...him! Link stared as it howled a strange melody, then pounced at him.

Heart racing, Link bolted upright. Breathing heavily, he looked around. He was still in the Kakariko Inn, and dawn was approaching in the horizon. He rubbed the back of his head. _Another weird dream..._Link thought. _I wonder...do they mean something?_ As he realized what he was supposed to do today, he put the dream in the back of his mind as he sheathed his sword, and hooked it and his sheild onto his back Placing his hat on his head, he smiled to himself. He felt a lot better today then he did yesterday, though he was still a bit sore.

He walked down stairs. Renado was cooking breakfast for people staying at the Inn. The smell of cucco filled the air and made Link's mouth water.

"Help yourself, Link." Renado said, motioning towards the counter full of eggs, cucco, bacon, and fruit. Link took a plate and some food, then sat down at one of the worn wooden tables. Ilia came in through the front doors and sat down accross from him.

"Hey." She said cheerfully. "Ready for today?"

"Mm–hm." Link mumbled, his mouth still full of food. Ilia laughed as she looked down at his plate, which was full of meat and lacking in fruit or eggs. His taste for flesh had certainly escaladed since his days as a wolf.

"Wow, I guess you like your meat. If I didn't know you, I'd think you were a dog in disguise!"

Link choked on his bacon and gulped down some water. Was it possible Ilia knew something? He looked at her eyes, which sparkled with innocence. _No...she was just joking_"

"Yeah, well, gotta keep my energy up. Have you got Epona all loaded up for the trip?"

"Yep. We've got a Goron waiting out there too, so whenever your ready..."

Link immediately took his plate up to the counter.

"Let's go."

"Have a safe trip." Renado waved them out the door.

Outside, Epona was waiting with one of the Gorons. After a quick goodbye to the locals, who were more than happy to have the Hero of Hyrule staying in their village, they headed off towards Eldin Bridge.

**Another rather boring ending, but I've got a very interesting chapter coming up on Thursday. By the way, I'm leaving Friday for vacation, and I'm coming back the Sunday the 10th , and I won't have internet access starting Friday when I leave. PLEASE leave reviews though, I love them, and feel free to PM me with any specific ideas, or things you'd like to see in future chapters. I might be able to get my dad to drive me to an Internet cafe over there in Florida, so I could get back to you then. Talk to ya'll Thursday!**

**-Peaches732**

**P.S: I've been working on a Link/Midna one shot for awhile now, and it's nearly done! If you like what I write, put me on Author Alert, so you'll know when I post it! Thanks again!**


	12. Chapter 11: Betrayed

Midna blew her techno-color orange bangs out of her face as she lay sprawled out on her enormous bed. Stressed and bored, she yawned, stretched out her arms, and paced around her circular bedroom for the millionth time.

Midna had been confined to her room by the Council, who had been in the meeting room since yesterday's speech ceremony. She hadn't any clue what was going on. After Nicai had hurriedly ushered her into her room, the elderly caretaker rushed out herself, without a word. Since then, Midna hadn't heard from _anyone._ Being left out of Council meetings was unacceptable in her book.

"I hate this." Midna scowled to herself. After another round of pacing, she found herself face to face with her mirror. She stared at the striking young lady looking back at her. Her true self...she was so happy to be beautiful again...but something wasn't right. Agitated by her reflection, she flipped the mirror so that the reflective side was against the wall. Then a thought struck her.

_I'll go listen at the door...if they catch me, so? What'll they do, throw me in jail? Please, I'm the Ruler of the Twili..._

Lifting up the hood of her day cloak, Midna used a bit of her magic to walk right through the walls. Invisible, she looked around the first corner for guards. The corridor was empty.

_Strange, no one on patrol today..._

Midna made her way to the Council Room. Slipping through the wall, she stealthily made her way to a corner to avoid being bumped into. Being invisible didn't stop her from being solid.

The Council Room was large and rectangular, with a desk for the council leader and rows of chairs for the council itself.

Everyone in the room was making an effort to have their opinion heard. They crowded around the leader of the council and highest rank of royalty under Midna, Sir Ghalasat

"...I knew it was a mistake from the beginning, we should have never allowed a seventeen year old girl to take the throne..."

"You heard the way she talked about the world of light. She's like a light-dweller herself..."

"Sir, think about the future of the Twilight Realm..."

Midna's heart went cold at these statements. She had always known about the Twili's disdain for anything of the light, but she had no idea it had reached this extent. She listened as Ghalasat stood and spoke up.

"Everyone, please, calm down. Obviously we've recognized the fact that we have a problem with our ruler. Not only did she fail to abide our laws about consorting with light-dwellers, she sounds as if she is _smitten_ with the light."

"The ways have the Twili have remained the same for as long as time itself. Don't forget about what happened the last time we agreed to a Light Dweller's help..."

Midna's ears perked up at an extremely familiar voice. She looked up and saw none other than her overseer speak. Nicai stood up(which really didn't make much difference, given that she was so short) and continued.

"I have noticed a change in "Miss" Midna's attitude since she returned from the world of light." The old woman said coldly. "She seems kinder, more patient and sincere. I believe it is an act."

Midna slapped a hand over her mouth as tears stung her eyes. This was the woman who had been closest to Midna ever since her parents had...

"I think, in order to protect the realm from future destruction, we need to take action _now_. Something about her isn't right. I vote for exile." She sat back down, her ice blue hair falling over the front of her pale, wrinkled face.

_Exile..._The word echoed over and over inside Midna's head as she felt herself go numb.

"Well, Nicai, you have spent the most time with her Highness since her parent's passing. You may have a point. All in favor of exile, please raise a hand." Ghalasat said as he sat back in his chair and waited.

Midna's vision blurred as she watched hands being raised as if in slow motion. She quietly walked through the wall. She buried her face in her hands as she curled up against the wall, tears sliding down her face. After a few minutes, she regained her composure and stood up. Resting her head against the cool wall, Midna thought about her options. She could rebel, she could comply...

All she really knew was that it was time to make her escape.

And now.

**Oooh! Cliffhanger!! Well, unfortunately, I'll be on vacation till the Tenth, so until then I won't be able to update. (no internet access!!)**

**Also, yesterday I posted my first oneshot, called the Fountain of Wishes. Check it out!**

**Bye everyone!!**

**-Peaches732**


	13. Chapter 12: Gone

**'Ello! Just wanted to say that the names in my story, such as Nicai and Ghalasat, are actual names taken from different cultures. A friend of mine read this and thought I had made them up, but I didn't. Just sayin'!**

"Careful. As twilight falls, our enemy count will double. Ready your bow, brother." the Goron warned as he traveled along side Link and Ilia, who rode on Epona. Link nodded in acknowledgment as he nocked an arrow in preparation.

It had been about half a day since the trio departed from Kakariko Village. Just as Link had predicted, the trip had taken many hours longer than it would have alone. To make matters worse, the Eldin Bridge was uncrossable. Although warping the original piece back had repaired it temporarily, workers in Hyrule had deemed it unsafe, and took off the old part. They had promised a new one on the way, but because of the cursed fire, it couldn't be delivered.

Which ment they had to travel all the way around it.

The sky was slowly turning orange as they traveled along the rocky path. Moblins swarmed at them from all angles. Link took them out with his bow, while the Goron delivered a few solid punches to keep them at bay. Link couldn't help thinking that if Ilia had not been on Epona behind him, he could have used his sword to take them out more quickly. He wouldn't have to waste his arrows, which were becoming scarce due to the fact that no shipment was coming from Castle Town.

They finally arrived at the tunnel to abandoned village. The Goron stayed at the entrance to keep watch, while Link and Ilia walked through the dusty old town to Impaz's house in the back. Ignoring the dozen or so cats that were crowding around, they approached the door.

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." Link told Ilia, as he glanced toward one of the old and broken buildings.

"Alright..." Ilia said uncertainly. She walked through the door.

Link made his way through the rubble and debris until he came to what would have been a backyard to the crumbled house. In the corner, the Howling Stone sat, lone and cold. Sitting down next to it, Link closed his eyes and listened to the somewhat familiar melody that the wind played. The wolf in him wanted to howl, to sing to the moon as if he didn't have a care in the world, to be at one with himself. Himself, and the wind. Opening his eyes, Link felt the cool breeze brush his face. He softly whistled the notes and gentle smile spread across his face.

Link rose up and brushed the dirt off of him. Walking towards the rusty old door, he had barely put his hand to knob when Ilia opened it from the inside.

"Hey...what's the matter?"

Ilia shook her head as tears ran down her face.

"Link...she's gone. D-dead."

Link's eyes widened. No...it couldn't be...this woman, who had waited so many years to carry out a mission given to her by the Sheikah...to give the Sky Book to the hero...who may have held the clue Link now desperately needed...was dead?

He opened the door and walked inside the tiny home. Sure enough, the small, frail old woman was sitting on a chair near a desk, as if asleep. Her cats gathered around her, meowing with the kind of grief only someone who had been an animal himself would understand. Impaz's skin was tinged gray. It must have been a couple of days at least, since she had passed on.

Link, though sad himself, brushed aside his feelings. He couldn't cry, couldn't show his emotions the way Ilia did. He had accept what had happened and move on to business.

Such is the way of the hero.

He looked around the cluttered house. Books, shelves, and things like pictures and teapots covered every inch of the rough wooden home.

He looked down at the small desk-type thing in the corner. A sheet of paper lay on the top, next to an envelope. It read:

_Fanadi,_

_Glad to hear your fortune telling business is going well. I guess you were right when you insisted it'd make a good living._

_These old bones of mine haven't been feeling like they usually do. Hopefully the doctor you told me about in town will be able to do something about it_. _The trip should only take a few days, but it just wasn't safe to leave the treasure her_e _while I was gone. Nor is it safe to travel with it. Hopefully you have recieved it by now. You know how important it is, guard it well. Feel free to play it if you like though, it does have a lovely sound to it. _

_The other day I had stepped outside my house to feed the cats, and as soon as I_

The letter ended.

_She must have been writing the letter when she died, _Link thought. He picked up the letter. The parchment was dusty and faded.

_Definitely a few days, at least._

Link put down the paper and sighed. Things weren't looking good right now.

**Well...Ending was kinda bad, but no big deal.**

**So ya'll know, Fanadi the Fortune Teller(who actually kinda scares me) has the red eyes of the Sheikah. She also has the Sheikah symbol on her forehead. Which led to to include her in the story, kinda, yeah.**

**Ok, my songfic/oneshot thing is in the process of being edited. Remember, its a song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. After that, I was thinking of maybe doing some novelizations of scenes from Twilight Princess. YOU GUYS tell me what scenes you'd like me to novelize(which means writing them out). They would have the charachters thoughts and stuff, and they'd have their personalities written in, and stuff.**

**Ok, so leave in your reviews what scenes you think you'd like me to do. BE SPECIFIC. Use only scenes from TP. Any kind of scene from TP would do. Once a scene gets 3 nominations, I'll start working on it. So...yeah.**

**-Peaches732**


	14. Chapter 13: Decision

Link quietly exited the house and closed the door gently behind him. Leaning against the wall to the right, Ilia sat, petting a small kitten. He sighed again as he pushed a strand of dark blond hair out of his face.

"She died from old age, I guess. There's nothing we can do for her now. I did find a letter on her desk, though.. Impaz sent the treasure off to someone in Hyrule Castle Town, the fortune teller, Fanadi. It sounded like the harp you were talking about."

"Obviously, you can't get into the town, so what'll you do?" Ilia's voice was low and ragged.

_What'll you do? Question of the day, isn't it._

"I don't know." Link admitted.

Silence.

The darkness of the night was intensified as the moon was hidden behind a cloud. The cats had stopped mewing and the wind had stopped blowing. The air was thin and cold, which was unusual during the summer.

A small noise in the distance caught the Chosen Hero's attention. It sounded like the pitter-patter of raindrops in a light storm. Gradually, it became louder and louder. Link stood up.

"I think we should go."

Suddenly, the air was filled with screeches and shrieks of Bokoblins. They came from all angles, jumping off of cliffs and roof, some with clubs, some with a bow and fire arrows. Jumping down from their secluded shelters and filling the air, they came at Link and Ilia with more force than Link had ever seen in that type of monster before. Ilia shrieked and grasped the wall behind her.

As the demons approached in groups of several dozen, Link unsheathed his sword. Putting two fingers to his mouth, he whistled for Epona while simultaneously taking out Bokoblins. She came sprinting, crushing the monsters in her path.

"Ilia-take Epona and get out of here."

"But you-"

"Just go, I'll can handle this!"

Ilia hesitated for a moment, then jumped on Epona. Digging her heels into the horse's sides, they raced off. Near the tunnel that was the only exit out of the abandoned village, she yanked on Epona's reigns and paused with an unsure expression on her face.

"Go!" Link shouted. His voice, despite the shrill shouts of the Bokoblins, was clear and echoed far. Ilia flinched, then galloped away.

A well-placed spin attack took out Link's surrounding enemies for a brief moment. He slowly made his way to the left, so he would get a better angle for his attacks, and he didn't notice a single Bokoblin creep up from behind. As the club met with his right shoulder, a shockwave of pain rang throughout his arm. Link stumbled, feeling blind with pain. In a desperate attempt to destroy the rest of the monsters, he slashed completely around him in one single motion. Though his vision was blurring, he could see the faint outline of his sword, emanating a gold and green power that he had never seen before. It destroyed anything in it's path. The Triforce on his left hand glowed. Link closed his eyes and fell to his knees in a silent thanks to the goddesses.

He had, somehow, destroyed all the Bokoblins. Leaning against the wall of the cliff, he let himself fall into a deep sleep, as the golden glow faded.

Midna, the former ruler of the Twili and banished princess, leaned against cold wall of a hidden cave. It was a location she had spent a lot of time in when she was a little girl. She would run off here in order to escape going to boring council meetings when her parents had been alive. They had never really cared, though. She was just some stupid teenager who wasn't trusted to make important decisions. _If they don't want my input, why should I waste my time going to those stupid meetings, anyway? _Midna had told herself until a couple years ago. Then, realizing that she had a responsibility to uphold, she begrudgingly attended the meetings.

It had been a week since she had eavesdropped on the Council. After she had made up her mind to escape, Midna had fled to her room, grabbed a few of her things, and hid in this cave. She'd rather be in this cold and disgusting cave then she would be humiliated and exiled in front of the entire realm.

But at the same time, she felt horrible. She had abandoned her kingdom, even though she they would have abandoned her in the end anyway. Instead of facing the council and their decision, she had accepted it and ran away.

_Midna, you're a weak, fearful coward. _She scolded herself.

But on the other hand, how could they betray her like that, after all that she had done for them? _Because I had help from Link..._

Without him, she could be dead right now.

Without her, he could be dead right now.

She sighed. She didn't know whether she had made the right decision in leaving or not.

She only wished it was a decision she wouldn't have had to make.


	15. Chapter 14: Accomplished

Link awoke to sounds of the morning: birds chirping, bugs buzzing, and of course, the dozens of cats crowding around him. Squinting against the early day sun, he got to his feet. He vaguely remembered his run-in with the Bokoblins. The strange power that had come from his sword...the glowing of his triforce...it was all so strange. Biting his lip in an effort to ignore the throbbing in his shoulder, he drew his sword. At least, if he had to have received an injury, it wasn't on his sword hand. He could be thankful for that.

Chipping the dried blood off of the blade, he noticed the problem. Not having taken proper care of the sword in months, it was worn down and dull. No wonder he was having trouble with his enemies.

Why were there so many Bokoblins in one group? That was peculiar for that type of monster. As Link racked his brain for clues, he remembered how, after they had been killed, they had disappeared in a cloud of...dark pink smoke.

_So the same evil power is controlling them, too._

Then he remembered. He was in an abandoned town all alone, he had no horse, no harp, his shoulder was injured, and he had a bad sword. On top of that, he was hungry.

He sighed, which was becoming a regular habit now. Steadying himself against the wall, he found his balance and exited the old village.

Several hours later, he sat down under an old tree. He'd been walking all day, fighting off enemies, and he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep. Striking some flint against the steel edging of one of his few arrows, he lit a spark. After lots of blowing, twigs and leaves, he managed to get a small fire going.

He had no idea how to reforge a sword. All he knew was that it required fire and a hammer, the latter of which he didn't have. A stone would have to do. Link stuck the sword into the fire, and pulled it out when it glowed red. Laying it down on a larger stone, he picked up a rock and pounded into it. After a couple minutes, he stopped to observe his work.

The sword, which had before been straight and even, was now crooked. Though it was indeed sharper than before, jagged points and rough edges lined the sides. Though Rusl would have been horrified, Link was satisfied. The unevenness of the sword increased the damage rate. It was better than having a dull blade, at least.

Something caught his eye in the distance. It was the familiar red hat of the postman. He sitting down in the middle of the road to Hyrule Castle. Curiosity getting the better of him, Link walked over.

"Hello." Link said. The postman turned to Link.

"Mr. Link! I have been trying to deliver a package to Castle Town for several days now. But I cannot approach the black fire! This package _must _be delivered, and I am unable to carry out my mission!" The postman said worriedly. He shook with stress and gave some sort of twitch.

Link was a little wary of the postman's...slight spastic personality.

"Who from?"

"A little old lady from an abandoned village."

Link's heart leapt and sped up as he grasped at an opportunity.

"Uh...I can deliver it for you!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"How? There is no way through to the town!" The postman asked suspiciously.

"Um...I know a secret entrance." Link lied

"Where! I must know where this entrance is!"

"Um...it can only be accessed with magic. Magic that only I possess." Link said, thinking fast.

"Magic, huh? Well..." The postman thought for a second. "Yes, I suppose if you can save Hyrule from a great evil, you can deliver this gift. It's a good thing the Hero of Hyrule possesses magic to get into the Town!" The postman gave an odd sort of maniacal laugh. "But I will go with you!"

"No! Um...you can't! There's only enough room for one person. Also, I need you to deliver a letter for me." Link blurted out. He quickly turned his back and scribbled a note on a scrap of paper.

_Ilia,_

_Don't worry about me. I'm on another mission, and I need you to send Epona back with food, water, and some weapons from my house. Pick whatever, I don't care. Let everyone in the village know that I'm ok._

_-Link_

"Here. Deliver this to Ilia of Ordon."

"Ok!" The postman's eyes lit up with excitement. "Onward to mail!" He ran off.

Link watched as he disappeared down the dirt road.

_What a strange guy._

Taking the paper-wrapped box in the hand of his good arm, he walked back to his crude campsite. Ripping open the package, he grinned with relief as he lifted out a beautiful golden harp.

**That crazy postman cracks me up. Anyway this chapter...not my favorite. **

**I didn't get many reviews on my latest oneshot/songfic, Face Down. I thought that would happen, just cause songfics aren't really that popular, but still. Check it out and listen to the song! It's awesome!**

**-Peaches732**


	16. Chapter 15: Return

Midna sat near the mouth of her cave, looking up at the thick black clouds that littered the sky. It was a nice day in the Realm of Twilight. Midna could hear children playing in the far distance. Birds' calls echoed through the air. Everyone in the town was preparing to attend soon-to-be King Ghalasat's coronation.

She hated it.

_She _was the true leader of the Twili. The one who had broken the Mirror of Twilight. And now, she was hiding in a cave, living off of what she could find around her secluded, carefully hidden refuge. Guard count doubled to search for her. Midna, having more advanced magic powers, had set up a number of enchantments to conceal the cave.

Getting caught was the least of her worries, though. What about her kingdom? Would she be doomed to live in this cave for the rest of her life? The very thought made her heart race with stress.

Nighttime was approaching. Feeling the cold chill of the wind, Midna pulled her cloak around her. She took out her harp, and grinned. The guards of the Royal Chamber where she had gotten it from were probably freaking out. _Their fault for letting me have it, _Midna thought, and smirked. The harp was her only source of comfort for the past couple of weeks. Having received musical education as a child, she would play a couple of strings and feel anxiety rush out of her like air out of a balloon. After treating herself to this, she felt another gust of wind blow by. She glanced up at the sky, which was now almost a clear orange, except for a few strangely shaped clouds. Squinting, Midna studied the black puffs. They almost resembled...notes? Musical notes for sure, Midna knew at least. Haltingly, she played the music on her harp. She hit it perfect after a couple of tries. The melody was light and had a hopeful feeling to it.

The harp glowed with a blinding golden light, then retreated. Again. With a final flash of bright light, Midna shut her eyes tightly as she felt herself leave the ground.

_Wha-what's going on?_

Feeling dizzy and lightheaded, she didn't even open her eyes as she felt herself gently fall to the ground. Drained of her energy, she let the silence lull her to sleep.

--

Staring in slight awe at his treasure, Link held the harp up to the sun, where it shone with a proud and rustic beauty. About half the length of his arm, foreign inscriptions covered it's gold base, while the strings were bronze with a delicate texture. Even though he'd only had a little experience with music, the sounds that filled the air when Link strummed the harp were gentle and lovely. He gently set it back down it's original packaging.

But what was he supposed to do with it?

Night was shrouding Hyrule as Link's stomach rumbled with hunger. He walked over to a river, and, after a few tries, managed to spear a small fish with his sword. After quickly cooking it with what was left of his fire, he stuffed almost the entire thing in his mouth. Though it tasted bland, having his stomach full for the first time in a couple of days relaxed him and reminded him of how tired he was. He resisted the temptation of sleep, knowing he had to stop the mysterious evil that threatened Hyrule.

Was this harp thing what Zelda had wanted him to get? If so, what was he supposed to use it for? If not, what _was? _What had happened to Zelda? What about the cursed fire?

These questions crowded Link's mind. He picked up his sword and walked the fields around his temporary campsite, killing off what ever could threaten him during the night. He then walked back to his tree, added some small twigs to his fire to keep it going throughout the night, and let himself succumb to sleep. He'd continue his vague journey tomorrow.

--

"Oww..." Midna complained as awoke from her sleep. Her head pounded and was tender from sleeping on such a hard surface. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking down an extremely shiny floor, right in the center of the Triforce on the ground, in the middle of a forest green circular platform. Her reflection stared back at her.

Mouth hanging open in shock, she felt her now long, feathered ears with her small hands. Her arms were strewn with an all-too familiar blue pattern.

She was an imp again.

Anger filling her blood and boiling over, she let out a cry of rage a blast of magic energy filled the room. Slowly floating back to the ground, she hugged her knees to her chest. Then it hit her.

She was in the Temple of Time.

In the World of Light.

Midna's eyes widened as drew in a sharp breath. _No...this...this is impossible...!?_

The white-based walls and decor surrounded her. After a few moments of taking all this in, she tried to warp. Nothing. She tried again.

_The portals must've closed when I broke the mirror..._

Then she realized.

Link! Zelda! She would be able to see her friends again! Excitement filled her heart. She floated through the doors, eager to be see the only people she had really ever grown to care so much about.

_Link. His place is closest. I wonder how he's doing?_

Midna couldn't help smiling.

The Lost Woods were pitch black in the night. She floated on through, completely ignoring the Skull Puppets in her excitement. After passing through Faron Woods, she crossed the Ordona bridge and floated up to Link's treehouse. Midna paused. What was she supposed to say?

The door suddenly opened. Midna slipped into the shadows as she watched Ilia exit Link's home.

_What's Blondie doing here?_

Then she noticed Ilia's hands were full of Link's weapons. His Clawshots, Bomb Bag, and fishing rod were among them. After climbing down the ladder, she put them into a sack and tied it to the horse's saddle. After petting it's muzzle and talking to it for a few minutes, the auburn mare headed down the path toward Faron Province. Ilia watched, then headed back to her house in the village.

Midna peered through the window. Link wasn't there. She quickly turned around and floated after his horse.

_I'll find him, _Midna thought. _No matter what._

--

Sheesh, ya'll get a long chapter today!

Hee, I wonder if anyone can guess the song the Midna played! It's from OoT, and a Howling Stone, you know...

I originally had something else in mind, but changed it 'cause I was so excited to finally get to this point in the story.

Please excuse any awkward spacing in this, WordPerfect is being really strange.

Ok, for the novelization ideas, I've narrowed it down a bit to what I feel I'd be best writing.

Ilia getting her memory back.

Link rushing Midna to Zelda.

The Resistance saving Link at Hyrule Castle.

Choose from any of those three, if you will.

Also, has anyone played Link's Crossbow Training on the Wii? I've read reviews and stuff about it, and am considering getting it simply cause it has something to do with LoZ. Let me know, if you have!

Reviews welcome!

-Peaches732


	17. Chapter 16: Spirit

Link opened up his eyes. The sun was high in the sky, and he wondered how late he had slept in. Yawning, he stood up on all four paws and stretched. He cringed as he put weight on his right shoulder.

Paws.

His heart dropped as he realized he was in his beast form. He gave a howl and ran around in circles, limping, barking and yelping in confusion.

_Wha-what's going on? The only one who can turn me into a wolf is-_

"I found you!"

His ears perked up. That voice...it couldn't be... He whined, and looked around for the source.

"Ooh, aren't you scary! Eee hee, are you sure you want to be doing that? Running around in circles everywhere like a psycho? Well, that's too bad. I was planning on helping you...if you were nice."

_That was exactly what __**she **__said..._

He felt a hard thump on his back. Glancing up, he saw the familiar face of Midna, one eye closed, grinning with her arms crossed. He froze.

"Guess the joke's over now, huh?" Midna laughed, and changed him back into a human. She floated in midair as Link transformed. He stood and stared at her, mouth hanging open, blue eyes wide. He broke into a grin.

"M-Midna?!"

"Of course it's me, you dolt."

"How-How did you get back? I thought when you broke the mirror...You look so different without that Fused Shadow on your head. I...I'm really glad you're back, Midna." He rambled. Link couldn't remember a time when he had felt so happy. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Slow down! One, I don't know, two, that's what I thought, but apparently I was wrong, three, thanks, I guess, and four...I'm glad to be back, too." And she was. She grinned, the only genuine smile she had given in more than a month since she had returned to the Twilight.

She noticed he hadn't commented that she was an imp again. His grin, the way his whole face smiled and his eyes shone...something told her that he didn't care, that he might not have even noticed. She wanted to hug him, but wasn't sure how he'd feel about that. Instead, she giggled and punched him in the arm. He threw his head back, laughed and returned the punch, lightly.

"How'd you find me?" Link asked, his voice light and cheerful.

"I followed your horse." Link spun around. Sure enough, there was Epona, munching on some grass. He walked over to her and petted her glossy brown coat.

"Hey, girl." He knew his faithful friend would find him. He unhooked the two small burlap bags attached to her saddle and opened the lighter one first. It was filled with bread, cheese and fruit. In the morning's excitement, he hadn't realized how ravenous he was. Sitting down under the large tree in the cool shade, he began to eat.

"Want some?" He offered Midna. She grinned again, nodded and took the food. It was the first decent thing she had to eat for almost two weeks. Sitting down next to him, she took a bite of the bread and closed her eyes.

"I'm officially in paradise. Food paradise."

"Seriously? I would've thought that you would eat better food than this, being princess and all." Link said casually, handing Midna an apple and taking one for himself. She froze.

"Um, the cooks at the palace are really terrible." She answered, stammering slightly. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to tell him what had happened. She felt...ashamed.

"So...What's with the whole black fire thing around Castle Town?" Midna asked, remembering the sight she had seen while following Epona through the fields.

And so he told her everything. His letter from Zelda, the smoke, the curse that made him pass out, and the Treasure of the Sheikah. He described the discovery he made at Impaz's and the run-in with the abnormally large number of Bokoblins. The only part he left out was his and Ilia's little chat in the Ordon and Eldin spring.

"...And I have no idea what to do with it." Link finished. He took the harp out of it's box and showed it to her.

Midna took it in her arms. In this form the harp seemed huge and extremely heavy. Leaning it against the tree, she played a scale. It was similiar to hers, except it had a much lower pitch, and the Triforce symbol was on the opposite side.

"Link...look." Midna snapped her fingers and her harp appeared out of her shadow storage.

Link's eyes widened. "You have one too...so that must be the other harp that Zelda was talking about. It's twin must be played from both realms..." He said, quoting the princess and looking at Midna expectantly

"But I don't know _how _to get back to the Twilight. I don't even know how I got here. All I did was play this song on the harp and I appeared in the Temple of Time. In this form." She sighed and hooked her long bangs behind an equally long ear.

"Hey...there's this story...legend, actually...of a great hero who traveled through space and time using an ocarina to save Hyrule. The Hero of Time. He had the help of a Sheikah...maybe these harps have the same effect. It makes sense, after all." Link told her. "Show me the song you played."

Midna played, but left out the last note, just in case she should warp again.

"Hey! That was the song the Howling Stone!" Link said excitedly. "The one right outside the Lost Woods!" Midna nodded in agreement, remembering the faint whistle she had heard, but not paid much attention to, as she passed exited the woods.

"The Hero's Spirit...you don't think he could be...?" Midna asked him and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know...when we met we really just focused on the sword techniques, I didn't get much background information on him."

"But he knew the song...if the Hero of Time really did travel through time and space...then who else would know the songs?"

"Well...there's only one way to find out. Let's warp to the Northern Faron Woods, it's the fastest way there."

"I can't, the Shadow Portals closed when I broke the mirror, remember?" Midna reminded him. "So our best bet is to play the song again, and see if it warps us to the Temple of Time.

"You play." Link said, motioning toward his shoulder. Midna nodded, and played the song again. The harp started glowing.

"Here, grab my hand." She did, and the light surrounded them. She felt herself float in the air, a whirling sensation filling her core. Midna gritted her teeth, feeling the energy leave her body as she gently touched the ground. She felt Link next to her. Hand still interlocked with his, she let herself once again black out.

**Another long chapter. Sorry 'bout the wait! More will be explained in the next chapter, and I'm debating whether or not to add a new perspective in. Got a lot planned for the future. Check out my poem/twoshot/story/thing, He, She.**

**Don't forget to vote for the oneshot thing!**

**Ilia getting her memory back**

**Link rushing Midna to Zelda**

**The resistance saving Link from the arrow at Hyrule Castle**

**Thanks again!**

**-Peaches732**


	18. Chapter 17: Shadow

Zelda hit the cold, translucent floor. Clouds of dark pink mist surrounded her, then receded back to a gray shadow, the only other thing in the square room. The air was so light and thin and had no feeling to it. The ground was foggy, yet solid.

She staggered, than stood up. She was now back to her normal appearance. The last thing she remembered was Link reaching out to catch her as she lost consciousness and fell. But that was in Hyrule Field. Where was she now?

The shadowed figure stood.

"Approach me."

_That voice..._

"You are the one who has contacted me through my dreams." Zelda stated, feet planted firmly on the ground.

"So the Triforce of Wisdom speaks truly. I said, approach me."

"It is the person that influences the Triforce, not the Triforce that influences the person. I will not approach you. Tell me why your power plagues Hyrule. "

"As you wish." The figure's mouth opened, a black hole.

"This is Space. Not the kind with stars and such as you know it in your world, but a world between worlds. It exists in thin air."

"You have told me of this already when you communicated with me through my last dream. You have not, however, told me of your reasons to destroy Hyrule, engulfing it in a black flame. It is spreading as we speak. Though your curse has teleported me to this...realm, it is too late for you. I managed to alert the Hero of how to get here. He will stop you." Zelda spoke, choosing her words carefully.

"You are feisty, aren't you? I preferred you in your unconscious state. This isn't a "realm", but more of an annex, inaccessible by most. But if you wish to know of my power, you shall.

"My power is the same power that betrayed the Goddesses so long ago. It is also the same power that saved your life and your realm. Ages in the past, the goddesses drove me and my acquaintances to the Twilight through a cursed mirror when we sought that power. But while the process was being completed, I made an escape."

"It was very risky, what I did. Oh, yes. I became merely a spirit, if that's what you would call it. For so long I remained dormant, until that fool Ganondorf released the power I had sought so many centuries ago. He was unaware, of course, when he destroyed your little friend's headpiece, the last shell of that great power. I had managed to obtain it, giving me more strength than I knew what to do it. And, on top of that, you're little "Hero" put an end to him for me, killing him. And so the Triforce of Power left the corpse, looking for the strongest source of Power to bond with. It was successful."

A shape that resembled an arm and hand floated in midair. A faint tattoo on it, with a glowing triangle on top.

Zelda's eyes widened, then furrowed. She started to create a spell, something that may subdue, him, but a flash of dark pink light knocked her back.

"Yes, isn't it ironic? The very goddesses that tried to banish me from existence have bestowed upon me a blessing." It gave a maniacal laugh that echoed unnaturally through out the room.

"Link and I have also been blessed by the goddesses. We will find a way to stop you."

"But, Princess, have you taken a look at your Triforce lately?"

Zelda looked down. The Triforce mark on it, as usual. But when it glowed, only half of the Wisdom Triangle was lit up, instead of the full one. Zelda closed her eyes.

_So it seems that the Spirit of Nayru chose to remain both within her and I, despite the breaking of the curse. But that means..._

"You only have half of the power you used to. And it was all your doing when you chose to save the life of that wretched Twilight Princess. Hehe...she's the only one that knows the power of the Shadow. Along with that power, and the combined Triforce, I will be able to surpass the gods themselves!" The fuschia smoke swirled from his form and filled the room. Zelda felt her head go blurry.

_Midna...I'm sorry I've put you in this position. Please...only you can seize the power of the Shadow..._

_--_

**Ok, guys. See, I tried to check my email, and when I logged on, I got a page saying that my account is not secure and that it could be intercepted. Well, I freaked out and made a call to Verizon, but it was a false alarm, they were having a problem with their system. So, ignore the "NEWS FLASH" thing, I'll probably delete it.**

**Anyway, here in this chapter you get more of the plot and storyline. It's a bit confusing, so I'll explain it a bit simply.**

**Creepy Shadow Dude(to be named) is one of the people who tried to master the Fused Shadows to use them for evil purposes a long time ago. The goddesses drove him and his buddies to the Twilight Realm. He tried to escape and was trapped in Space. When Ganondorf(k) destroyed the Fused Shadows, which were like containers for the power in the Fused Shadows, the power was released, and Creepy Shadow Dude got ahold of it. Then when Ganondorf was killed, the Triforce of Power left him. The Triforce acts like a magnet, so it automatically looked for the strongest source of power to bond with. And at the time, the strongest source of power was Creepy Shadow Dude, who had just obtained the power of the Fused Shadows. **

**Zelda, who shared the power of the Triforce of Wisdom with Midna when she saved her life, only has half the Triforce of Wisdom now because the other half lies in Midna.**

**Hope I've cleared things up a bit. More will be explained in future chapters.**

**King Fish Head/Insane Masked Contortionist(hee, I got a new nickname for Zant!) and Ganondork will not appear as antagonists in this story.**

**And the votes are in, so I am working on a oneshot where Link rushes Midna to Zelda. It's coming along quite nicely if I do say so myself.**

**School starts tomorrow for me, so that knocks 8 and 1/2 hours out of my day. I'll also have volleyball, karate, varsity choir, theatre...so I'm gonna be pretty busy, but I'll try to consistently update this fic. Be patient with me!**

**Long author's note huh? Well, I'm not done yet. My buddy fishylishy is having a Zelda Fanfiction Writing contest, so go check it out. Other stories to look at.**

**Gold in the Dark, by Sheograph-AWESOME story. It's a must read.**

**Simply for the fun of it, I will be posting random quotes by random people each chapter.**

**Midna: "If we can just defeat Zant, the curse on me will dissolve, and we may be able to bring back Zelda."**

**DarkChiron's commentary on this: "Well, that good, cause me(Link) and Zelda are supposed to get together later, so if she nonexistent, that's...gonna put a huge damper on our plans."-DarkChiron, LoZ Twilight Princess Walkthrough part 106, youtube.**

**Well, now I'm done jabbering now. **

**-Peaches732**


	19. Chapter 18: Grin

Midna yawned and sat up. Memories flooded back to her mind...she and Link had warped using the Harp, which proved it's magical properties. But she was alone.

She stretched and floated out of the eerie temple. Where was Link? The late afternoon sun beat down on her skin. Since they had warped in the morning, she must have slept for at least several hours. Why did warping like that take so much out of her?

"Hey, you're finally up!" She spun around. Link was smiling brightly at her as he closed the door to the Temple of Time.

"Yeah...what were you doing in there, anyway?"

"Looking for some Chus that I hadn't killed off last time I was in here. For my shoulder."

"Ugh, do you really trust those things? They look like parasites to me..." Midna shuddered. Link chuckled, remembering her hate towards all things slimy and squishy.

"Well, they seem to work pretty well for me, and I have no other option right now." He rolled a shoulder out of his tunic and applied a red jelly-like substance on it. He felt immediate relief, though he knew it would only be temporary.

"Hey, did you feel kinda...weak, after we warped?" Midna asked, feeling strangely self conscious.

"A bit, yeah." Link said, and frowned. "It was different from shadow warping. Almost like the energy is sucked out of you. I woke up only about an hour before you did. I didn't have the heart to wake you up. You looked so peaceful." He grinned.

"Oh..." Midna muttered, not knowing what to really say.

"Well, anyway, I haven't had a chance to look through my weapons yet. Bag please?"

"Sure." Midna handed him the other burlap bag from her shadow storage.

Link sat down by a chunk of broken rock and opened the bag. A note was lying on top. He unfolded it, and his eyes flew across it. Smiling softly, he put it down by his side. The bag was stuffed to the brim with his Fishing Rod from Colin, Double Clawshots, Horse Call, full bomb bag, boomerang, and Spinner. Curious, Midna floated over, picked up the piece of paper, and read it silently.

_Link,_

_I didn't really know about most of the weapons, I hope what I picked out is okay._

_I guess, as the Hero, it's your job to figure out what is going on in Hyrule. I said it once, and I'll say it again: Just come home safely. I'll miss you, and I'm sorry for leaving you at the village. I'll take care of things back here in Ordon, don't worry about us, but please visit when you can, ok?_

_Ilia. _

She put down the letter. Something about it ticked her off.

"So...things going well between you and the girl?" She asked, making sure to keep her voice in a nonchalant tone.

Link looked over at her and put down one of the clawshots.

"Ilia? Yeah, I guess. She's one of my best friends. The other one is sitting right beside me." He put a hand on her shoulder and grinned.

It took Midna a minute to realize he was talking about her.

"Well, good. Let's get going then." She replied and gave him a wide smile, filled with a warmth and happiness she didn't really understand. She popped the bag of weapons back into the shadows and floated towards the entrance to the woods.

Link paused and looked towards the Master Sword in the clearing. It was much more powerful then his rugged Ordon Sword...but the Master Sword was only to be used in a when evil threatened all of Hyrule.

_I'd...definitely call a mysterious black flame engulfing Castle Town and cursing all who came near it evil..._

He approached the pedestal and placed a hand on the hilt, and drew the sword with purpose. Light emanated from the silvery-white blade, slightly blowing back the surroundings. The familiar feeling of the grip made Link feel confident and strong, something that he had doubted ever since the run-in with the black fire. Sheathing the sword, he walked out of the clearing.

The Lost Woods were filled with a dead, eerie silence. There was no wind, no movement in the trees. Nothing. Link and Midna both felt it as soon as they passed through the narrow opening in the cliff.

"I guess the Skull Kid won't be bothering us today, huh?" Midna half-joked.

"He's not here...nothing is here. This is so weird..." Link's voice trailed off. "How am I going to find my way through this place now?"

"I'll lead you, I remember which path I took last time...At least, I hope I do..." Midna hesitated, then floated through the left hollow. Link followed.

The sun was shining through the trees, creating a beautifully detailed pattern on the soft, damp earth and reflecting off the small pond. The scenery was beyond stunning, but something in the air felt ominous.

After an hour of wandering through the woods, Link and Midna finally made their way out. Although twilight had just passed, some of the orangey glow still remained in the otherwise dark sky. Link felt the cool whip of the breeze against his face. Midna floated up next to him, the black and ochre colored transformation crystal floating in her hand.

"Are you ready?" Link nodded. Midna brushed his arm with the stone. It sank into his skin and he took on his wolf form. Shaking his head to get rid of the slight dizziness that always came with transformation, he approached the Howling stone that was perched on the edge of the cliff. He took a few moments and listened to the faint whistle, then howled and waited. Midna watched as he seemed to disintegrate before her eyes. She had watched this many times before, but it still perplexed her. Sitting cross legged upon the Howling Stone, she rested her chin on her hand. She'd just have to be patient and wait.

--

**I know, I know, terrible ending, terrible chapter, but at least I got an update in. I underestimated my workload now that school has started, and I've been INCREDIBLY busy. Updates will probably be around 4-6 days apart now. Sorry for the long waits, please bear with me here!**

**I hope that, somehow, you managed to enjoy this horrible, rather bland, pointless chapter. I cannot describe my undying hate for this chapter, yet I don't know how to fix it to make it better. Help, anyone?**

**-Peaches732**


	20. Chapter 19: Stars

Link had been gone for nearly an hour, which was a lot longer than usual. He had disappeared in wolf form. Midna found this odd. Would he be alright like that? Stretching out on the soft, lush grass, she lay and looked up at the stars, which shone brightly in the clear sky.

They didn't have stars in the Twilight Realm. Midna had been fascinated by them ever since she came to the world of light. They were so distant, yet so visible. She outstretched an arm towards the sky, which seemed to never end, deep and black. And the moon...the moon was absolutely breathtaking. It glowed with an pearl light that Midna found so beautiful. It reminded her of the Sols back home in front of the palace, but those had seemed so artificial. There was something about night sky in the Light realm that Midna found fresh, appealing. She remembered what Link had said about the stars one night, several months ago, before she had shattered the mirror.

"_Stars make designs called constellations...see? Look, there's an Ordon Goat!" Link pointed up at a group of stars as he and Midna sat at the edge of a cave late at night. Midna squinted and could just barely make out the long horns of the strange farm animals._

"_Hey, isn't that the symbol of the Zoras right over there? Prince Ralis had a medallion similiar to it."_

"_Yeah, I see it too." Link agreed. "And there's the Star constellation to the left of it."_

"_Star constellation? So it's a group of stars in shape of a star, named after a star? How strange." Midna giggled, her soprano-pitched, melodic laugh ringing clear in the quiet air. _

"_Yeah...I guess it is a bit strange." His laughter mixed with hers, creating a harmony that added to the beauty of the sky. _

A smile spread across Midna's face. Link...he made her feel so happy, so herself. Just thinking about him brightened her spirits. It was a feeling she had never experienced before. She felt warmthrise to the apples of her cheeks, tinting them cobalt blue with a reddish glow.

_No...I couldn't have...feelings for him..._

Midna thought about this for a good while. The way she admired him, the way she caught her breath when he grinned at her...They had been through so much together. She remembered the way she caressed his cheek in the desert, how safe she felt as he held her in his arm. How much it had hurt to destroy the mirror, the lone tear that would change everything.

But she was hardly human, a Twili. She wasn't even allowed to come to this world of light. Her ancestors had been banished to the Twilight Realm, never to come back. The goddesses would never have it, a Twili and a Hylian, not to mention the holder of the Triforce of Courage...

_But I have no place to go..._Midna thought. Exiled from the Royal Family of Twilight, if she were to somehow go back, they'd just imprison her. _But I don't even _want _to go back..._

And what about Link? He couldn't be attracted to her! In her true form, maybe, but...not like this! He had helped her out numerous times, sure, but that was just what friends do for each other, right? _Best friends..._she remembered his words. _Could it ever be more?_

She shook her head vigorously, trying to relieve the stress that clouded her mind like fog. All of the sudden, everything seemed clear to her.

_Link...I care about you more than I have ever cared for anyone in the entire universe, of both realms...I hope you feel the same way..._

Midna sat up and grinned. Somehow, someday...she would tell him.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. It was familiar; soft regal, and feminine.

_Midna...I'm sorry I've put you in this position. Please...only you can seize the power of the Shadow..._

Surprised and confused, she floated up and looked around. No one was there.

"Hello?" She called out hesitantly. That's when realization hit her.

Zelda.

Link reappeared in the familiar, foggy area where he had always met the Hero's spirit for lessons in battle. Except he was alone. And still a wolf. The air was thin. It didn't have any feeling or depth to it. Air was usually dry or humid, warm or cold. Was it even air at all?

Link had time to ponder those questions as he wandered around the area. He dared not stray too far, but he couldn't just stand around, either. The ground felt like smooth stone, though it was cloudy and foggy looking, as was "sky." The castle that usually stood in the distance was gone. There was...nothing.

"So you've returned."

Link spun around, ears laid back, teeth bared out of pure instinct. A golden wolf with gleaming red eyes looked back at him. He relaxed.

The wolf walked closer to him.

"I sense the burden of the Hero weighs on your shoulders. Tell me of your reasons for returning here."

"Evil has returned to Hyrule. It's different from the power of Ganondorf and Zant. It's not from the Twilight either. Princess Zelda told me of the Treasure of the Sheikah..." Link started, and he spilt the entire story once more. The golden wolf was silent for a few moments.

"I'm afraid that I am of little help to you. No, I was not the Hero of Time, I was merely just a soldier who knew and understood the way of the sword, and felt the need to pass it on, as I had to you. By studying history of the ancient hero and fusing parts of my already broken soul to Howling Stones, I could call upon the next the save Hyrule. I can tell you this much, though; This is Space. Not in the sky, but between worlds, existing alongside the two realms."

"This wolf side of me is all that is left, for my human spirit has gone to the Afterlife. My beast form was commanded to guard this empty realm. An invisible barrier secludes part of the area, filled with magenta smoke that I fear may be the same power that plagues your world. A shadow had entered this world long ago, a single shadow that did not speak or move until recently, a month and a half ago. It took on a humanoid form and created the barrier. I could do nothing. If what the Princess says is true, then you will need to travel to the Twilight Realm to enter Space and face the evil. The only thing left for me to do is teach you the melody that will bring you to the Palace of Twilight." He howled a strange melody, an opposite to the song that warped to the Temple of Time.

"This is the Nocturne of Shadow. It will get you into the Twilight. To reach Space, the Harp's twin will need to play the other song, the Prelude of Light, simultaneously from the world of Light. Perhaps the former Twilight Princess would suffice?"

Link took all this in silently. _Former_ Twilight Princess? He repeated the melody.

"As you warp, your mass is divided up into millions of small particles and sent through space straight to your destination. The evil uses power to extract the energy from you, which can be very dangerous when each individual molecule only has so much energy. The Skull kid that used to watch over the Lost Woods has already succumbed to a horrible fate because of this. Tread with caution and act wisely.

"You're time here is up, for now. Remember, the wielder of the sword determines the strength of the blade. May Hyrule be safe in your grasp."

--

**Dun Dun Dun. The truth is revealed!! Anyway, a bit more of the storyline is explained in this here. I thought I did pretty well in the chapter. Peaches is back in the Zone!**

**Finally, there is a bit more...emotional thingys here. How'd I do?**

**And now...Peaches' Random Rant!**

**I just came from an audition. Whew, I was so nervous! I did a cold reading from a play, then sang "My Immortal." by Evanessence. I think I did pretty well. I get results back Friday, so I'll be chewin' my fingernails off till then, Lol! :) **

**I have family in town and we had a Super Smash Bros Brawl tournament over Labor Day Weekend. I won.:) I was Link the entire time. Shocker, huh?**

**The more I play that game, the more I think that Midna should've been a playable character. Wolf Link too. That would have been so awesome! Ah well. **

**In other news, I've done some editing to Fountain of Wishes and recently entered it into a contest at The Legend of Zelda Series .com. Hope I win. I've updated the one on here too if you want to go check it out, althought the differences are very minor.**

**I feel like I'm forgettin' something...oh well.**

**-Peaches732**


	21. Chapter 20: Feeling

**Well, I remembered what I was gonna say! Princess Zelda in all games has powers of Precognition and Telepathy, which is how she contacted Midna in the last chapter and how she spoke to Creepy Shadow Dude in her dreams. Just lettin the people who haven't played Ocarina of Time know. **

"No! Zelda? Hello?" Midna shouted out into the night. "Zelda!" No answer. She angrily shot a sphere of magic towards the side of the cliff. A large chunk of rock tumbled down into the bottomless abyss. Fuming with both confusion and anxiety, she crossed her arms, sat down, and let the cool air whip around her face, extinguishing her rage.

_Only I can seize the power of Shadow..._

"What does that _mean?!_" Midna muttered to herself. Something told her it wasn't basic Twili magic. Maybe magic as Ruler? She didn't even know if she even had that power anymore, due to the circumstances, and she dared not try to use them without purpose. The Fused Shadows came to mind briefly, but she brushed them away quickly. Those had been destroyed.

Was it even Zelda who contacted her in the first place? The voice sounded like hers, but...maybe she was just hallucinating. Hearing things.

No. No, Midna was positive it was her.

_I'm sorry I've put you in this position..._, she had said.

Sorry?! Zelda had saved her life! What did she have to be sorry for? Midna felt the stress rush back into her, infiltrating her mind and blocking out other thoughts. It was too much.

_I can't _do_ this anymore! I can't uphold all these responsibilities, I can't_ _figure out all these stupid puzzles, I can't handle this, I can't..._ Tears sprung to her eyes as she thought of Hyrule being destroyed, losing her kingdom, Zelda and Link being killed, because of her. All because she couldn't do anything to help them, Midna envisioned. _I don't know what to _do_! Goddesses, please _help _me! I can't take this! _The burden on her shoulders wore heavy, ensnaring her senses. Her head was sore, heavy and throbbed with each thought as her hands covered her ears, trying to shun the noise that wasn't there. She felt helpless, uncontrollable, out of touch with the world around her. After awhile, she managed to regain composure, breathing deeply. Feeling spread back to her limbs.

_I can't lose control of myself like that. _

I can't. The words stuck in Midna's mind, ate away at her insides. She felt like a burden, useless, without a purpose. Empty.

A faint lament and a glow of light in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Wiping away the tears that blurred her vision with the back of her hand, she turned around. Link's wolf form slowly morphed from transparent to solid and he floated down to the grassy cliff.

"Hey..." Midna walked over and stroked the shaggy hair that jutted out from behind his ear. "How'd it go?"

Link shied away from her hand and gave a pitiful whine. He lay down with his head on his paws. Midna felt her heart skip a beat. Something was off. She transformed him back into a human. He was silent.

"Well?"

"He wasn't the Hero of Time. Just a soldier. That world I was in is called Space, and it's apart from everything else. The spirit guards the world, and about a month and a half ago a shadow that had been in there for a long time suddenly gained a whole lot of power."

Midna's heart jumped yet again, this time not because of the news, though that struck her too, but because of Link's tone. His voice was flat and cold.

"A month and a half ago. That's when I-"

"Midna, why did you destroy the Mirror of Twilight?"

Midna bit her lip. A surprising question. Link's eyes challenged hers; they held a hurt that unnerved her.

"You know perfectly well why I did what I did...to prevent evil from taking over both realms ever again...it was my duty as Ruler of the Twili to see that nothing like that ever happened. But it was all for nothing!" She was suddenly filled with an anger, the same anger she felt at the demise of Zant.

"Although the Twilight Realm isn't in any kind of danger, at least that I know of, Hyrule is on the verge of being destroyed. And I feel like it's _my _fault!" Midna yelled.

"But you aren't ruler anymore!" Link raised his voice. "You didn't even _tell _me! What _happened_?"

"I was kicked out!" Midna's voice broke and the tears returned , still active. She turned away from him. "They think I'm up to something! I, _we_, saved all of their lives, their _world_, and they _exiled _me. Because I broke their laws about consorting with light-dwellers!"

Link looked taken aback. He'd never seen Midna look so distressed. He realized how torn she felt.

"But I thought I was the "Divine Beast" or whatever, from the legend? They treated me with kindness while I was in the Twilight Realm..."

"Yeah, but, apparently as soon as you left, they went back to their light-hating ways! I didn't know that when I made the speech!" Midna retorted, wringing her hands

"Speech?"

"I gave a speech about how we defeated Ganondorf and such."

"Oh." Link said lamely. He sat down against the wall off the cliff and pushed his hair out of his face, frustrated. "Midna, why didn't you tell me?" She crossed her arms, and was still facing away from him. Silence.

"...I don't know." Her tone was unsure.

More silence.

"Are you mad?" A rather childish question. Midna regretted it the moment she finished speaking. She turned towards him. He sighed.

"No, it's just...I'm not sure, Midna, I thought we were closer than that."

_We are, _Midna thought. Another awkward silence rose between them.

"While you were gone..." Midna said suddenly. She explained the message she had gotten from Zelda. She had made up her mind to never keep a secret from him again. It wasn't worth it.

Link listened silently.

"The power of shadow. Are you sure you don't have any idea what she was talking about?" Midna nodded.

"Then we'll find out, sooner or later. I have to return to the Twilight Realm." He said slowly. Midna's eyes widened as she drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes as he told her the reasons why.

"There isn't any other way. Once I reach the Twilight, you will need to play the Prelude of Light when I play the Nocturne of Shadow. Then I'll get into Space. I'm not sure how, but that's what the spirit said will happen."

"You can't go into the twilight, Link. It's dangerous." Midna spoke up and pleaded.

"Yeah. I've never faced anything _dangerous _before." Link scoffed, though he grinned. He looked up at her. Though it was dark in the night, his blue eyes shone brightly, comforting Midna.

"The sarcasm is rich." She teased, happy that the same old fire between them had been rekindled.

"Well, I don't know about you, but if I'm going to fight an evil, unknown power, I'd like to get a good night's sleep. We can travel to my house from here; it's not too far." Link said. Midna nodded in agreement. There were still some questions that needed to be answered, but she could wait 'till morning.

It was a rather quite walk back to Ordon. Not an awkward silence like before, but a somber silence. Unknowing, was the future. As Link turned a corner after passing the cave in Faron, he nearly ran into Coro.

"Hey, it's Link, the Ordonian! How've things been for ya!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Alright, I guess. How 'bout you?" Link replied, shaking the oil-salesman's hand.

"Strange. Weird stuff has been happening again lately. Something strange has been going near my house. Look!"

He pointed towards the pathway to his home. Link took a few steps and peered around the corner.

"Creepy, huh? I don't know what the heck it is, but I ain't going near it!" Cora rambled on. Link was still. His mouth fell open in shock.

Black fire blocked the pathway to Hyrule Field. And it was spreading. Quickly.

**Yay! Twentieth chapter! Very happy, thanks to all of you, who made this story happen! **

**Well, I did great at my audition and got an awesome part, thanks to you guys for the support! **

**Long chapter today. I was rushing a bit, I'm so darn busy lately, so I hope it turned out ok.**

**Hurricane is coming by where I live tomorrow. Wish me luck. **

**Thanks again!**

**-Peaches732**


	22. Chapter 21: Memory

Link felt numb. Everything around him blurred and noise was tuned out. He could only see the chaotic black flames, streaked with fushcia and violet, whipping around and engulfing the surrounding area. He could already feel its effects taking over him.

"_Cannot."_ He thought. _I can't let it get control of me..._

"Link! Don't just stand there!" A whisper came from the shadows. Of all things, Midna's voice would be the only thing that could bring him back to his senses. His shadow would always have his back.

Link turned on his heel and ran in the direction towards Ordon Village.

"Wait! Where ya' going?" Coro shouted after him.

"Do_ not _get near that black fire! Follow me!" Link shouted absentmindedly. He bolted across the worn wood-and-rope bridge and felt it wobble under his feet, but didn't dare slow down. Fear for the future filled him. He didn't feel his legs as they ran down the path he had walked on over and over again for as long as he could remember, so often that it had been engraved into his mind.

_I have to get to Ordon, _he thought, _I just have to._

Link could feel his heart pounding as hard as his feet on the grass. _Ilia...the kids..._He had to protect them. The people he'd grown up with, he couldn't let them get hurt. He'd have to get them out of the village somehow.

Link heard the faint lament of Ordona, the Light Spirit of Ordon,as he passed by the spring. He heard the spirit calling to him, _"Hero...Hero...you are not ready..."_ but ignored it; he'd get back to it later.

He turned a corner, passed by his house, and did a double take. What used to be his house perched up in a tree was now a mere pile of burnt wood and rubble. The tree was burnt and dead, and leaned over as if it would collapse any minute. His house was was in pieces, chunks of wood scattered around the area. Link could see the remnants of his possessions; pictures, drawer pieces, and other household items. It must have been real fire, instead of the black and purple flames, because of the black charcoal scattered around and the blackness of the wood, which didn't occur with the curse. The area around it was wet (from water used to extinguish the fire, Link inferred) and still smelled of smoke. It couldn't have happened more than a few hours ago.He couldn't believe it; everything was gone!

A ghastly shriek caught Link's attention and he whipped around. Four Bokoblins stood, spiked clubs raised. Though caught off guard, Link made quick work of them with the Master Sword. Breathing heavily, he nodded in acknowledgment to Coro, who had ran into the opening just in time. Link couldn't see the black fire behind him, which was a good sign.He might have just enough time to evacuate the village before it came.

Ordon Village was now unrecognizable. Patches of fire were everywhere, Sera's Sundries was almost completely burned down, and Bokoblins' screams filled the air.Both black and magenta smoke filled the night sky and stung his eyes and made it hard to breath. But the villagers were gone. _Where was everyone?_ Other than the shop, most homes seemed okay, though the water wheel was half gone and doors had been shoved down. Monsters were everywhere.

"Link!" A small, scared voice cried. He looked up. Colin stood on the long tree branch that extended out over Beth and her parent's home. A Bokoblin stood in front of him, waving its' weapon menacingly. As it approached, Colin backed up, becoming dangerously close to the edge. He nervously waved his wooden play sword out in front of him, looking back behind him and trying to keep his balance. "Link! Help me!" He cried out again.

"Hold on, Colin!" Link shouted, trying to make his way through the monsters, destroying them as he went. With a final slash he managed to clear a space around him, giving him just enough time to nock an arrow. As he pulled the string of his bow back and aimed at the Bokoblin, a sharp pain ran through his right shoulder_. _Link grimaced as flashes of his last encounter at the Hidden Village ran through his mind. His shoulder definitely hadn't completely healed yet.He dropped the bow and winced in pain.Gritting his teeth, he grasped the vine with his uninjured arm. If he could just, get up the tree in time...

Colin, who was still blindly swinging hiswooden sword out in fronthim, made contact with the Bokoblin. It gave an angry yelp and swung its club at him. Colin ducked out of the way in moment's time, but lost his balance. The sword fell to the ground with a thump, but he had managed to grab hold of a stray branch_. _By this time, Link had reached the Bokoblin and took care of it easily.After sheathing his sword, he slowly and carefully made his way to the edge of the branch. It was on the verge of breaking. Angry monsters crowded below them and a few were attempting to get to him. With his good arm, he managed to lift Colin up.

"Thanks, Link," He said, trying to regain his breath. Link simply nodded. He had to get him down from here, Colin was already coughing from the smoke. But...

"Colin, where is everyone?" He looked around at the village, empty of humans.

"Ilia took Beth and Talo and escaped with Epona, and the adults all went up to the Ranch. I was with her, but there was this weird black fire was blocking our path. Ilia had Epona jump over it, but I fell off. I didn't like that fire, it was really...cold, and scary." Colin shuddered. "Ilia and the others were long gone. So I walked back here and that monster thing attacked me."

So the others were up at the ranch. Link was a bit confused,particularly about how Ilia had simply jumped over the black fire and had not had any "side effects". But he couldn't think about that now. He threw several bombs down and after a few moments they exploded, drastically reducing the monster count. Link hadColin climb up on his shoulders and he jumped down.Pushing through the ache in his right arm, he dodged fire and remaining Bokoblins and ran up to the ranch_._

_--_

**Okay, I've got to thank my bud fishylishy for tonsa help with this chapter. Check out her story My Immortal, which is awesome and needs more readers.:)**

**Ok, I know I've been bad about updates, but like I said before, busy, busy. Thanks to all of ya'll for being patient!**

**I really am excited for the next few chapters, they are gonna be great.:)**

**Ok, so I was thinking about doing a part time story, a novelization of Twilight Princess from Ilia's view. The reason I thought of doing this was because, with her losing her memory and all, the reason's why aren't specifically specified, and I think it'd be fun to elaborate on that. What do you guys think?**

**Thanks again!**

**-Peaches732**


	23. Chapter 22: Tender

**Ok, I didn't get a whole lot of reviews on the last chapter, and I have a feeling the story alert thing got messed up because I deleted one of the updates from when I came back from vacation. No chapters, just the update. So, just in case, make sure you check out Chapter 21: Memory, _BEFORE _reading this chapter. Otherwise, you will be extrememly confused.**

The ranch was surprisingly calm. No fire, no Bokoblins, nothing. The night air was slightly cleaner here, and the sky was actually visible. Link could see the flicker of a lantern glow out from the barn and hear quiet conversation and an occasional goat break the silence. After hopping the gate, he walked to the entrance and let Colin off his shoulders.

"Mom!" He shouted happily as he ran to his mother, who was standing in a circle with the other adults. Uli turned around, her eyes wide and tearing up.

"Colin! Oh, Colin, I was so worried..." She scooped him up in her arms. Link smiled softly. It always made him happy to see a mother and child reunited. Uli's baby girl yawned in her cradle behind them, which was adorned with many warm blankets and had been placed on a small table behind the adults.

"Link...Link, we are indebted to you." She said tearfully, arms still wrapped around her son.

The other villagers acknowledged him with a nod or such. Their expressions looked pained and full of sorrow. Link's smile slowly faded to a frown.

"Is...everything alright?" He asked hesitantly. Bo shook his head and stepped to the side. That's when Link saw what had happened.

Rusl lay on a small cot that was stained with something that looked horribly like blood. Deep gashes dotted his torso, and a particularly nasty wound ran from his knee to his ankle. Bits of bone could be seen in some places. His clothing was singed and there were burn marks up to his elbows.

"He was trying to protect us. But those monsters...there were just too many of them." Bo said, and shook his head sadly. Link's mouth fell open. Shock ran through his limbs. It was only when he saw that he was still alive that he could feel his legs again. Rusl's breathing was hoarse and ragged. Colin twisted himself out of his mom's grip and walked over to where his father lay.

"D-Dad?"

No answer.

"Dad...wake up...you're okay, dad...come on, _get up_..." Colin's voice was shaking as fought back tears. He was unsuccessful, and the tears dripped down his chin and dotted the cot.

Link felt a tap on his foot and looked down. Midna's hand was sticking out from his shadow, and in it was the half-full bottle of red Chu jelly Link had used the other day. As Link took it from her he saw her shadow rush out into the night. She had left.

"Here." Link began, walking over to Uli and offering her the bottle. "It's Chu jelly. It helps with wounds and should be an okay substitute until he can get professional help. Take it." Uli quietly took the bottle in her hands and held close. She closed her eyes and her lower lip trembled.

"Will you and Colin be okay?"

She nodded. "Yes. I know that the spirits will take care of Rusl. I just know in my heart that he will be fine. Yes." She said, reassuring both Link and herself. He walked over to Colin.

"You hang in there, okay?" He told him as be bent down to his level.

"Are you going somewhere again, Link?" Colin asked simply, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

"Yeah. But don't worry about me. Protect your mom, okay? I know you'll do great. You are courageous and strong. You're like a hero yourself." Colin smiled at this.

"I'll see you guys later." Link waved to the others, turned around, and left the barn.

_Why is it that the people who deserve the best receive the worst? _He thought sadly. He knew that there was a chance Rusl may not make it this time. Those were severe injuries.

No. No, he must be positive, like Uli. If he had faith there may be a chance...

Midna was nowhere to be seen. He still didn't understand why she had left.

_Maybe she went to check on things in the village._

After jumping the gate again and walking into the village, he heard a yell of fright.

"HEEEELLLPPP!!" Coro yelled as he sprinted around the village.

Coro! Link had completely forgotten about him. It was an amusing sight, actually. The last Bokoblin in the village was chasing Coro around as the poor guy shrieked, waving his arms around as if he would take off and fly at any given moment. Link relaxed, cornered the monster and defeated it with a single slash.

"Whew...that was a close one. Thanks." Coro gasped, hands on his knees.

"Sorry I left you back there." Link apologized. "The other villagers are up at the ranch. Why don't you up there and meet them?"

"Sure. Good luck out there!" Coro said cheerfully, relentlessly optimistic, as always. He waved and walked up the slope.

Link looked around. The fires had died down and the smoke had lifted. In all, the damage wasn't terrible. A day or two of reconstruction and the village would look exactly like it had. Except for, of course, the black fire that had spread halfway through the village and was continuing at a fast pace. Link didn't worry about it, though. He knew what he had to do. He felt someone grasp his left arm.

"You were great out there, fighting all those monsters." Midna said softly, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks. Hey, why did you leave back there?"

"Ah...no reason, really. I just didn't want to be in that depressing environment." Midna answered quietly. "Is your shoulder okay?"

Link suspected that there was more to her answer, but was too tired to push it further.

"It's...not doing too well. I think I tore it up again when I tried to shoot that Bokoblin."

"I'm sorry. I could've helped you."

"It's no big deal. But I do need you help me now. I need you to stay here while I go to the Twilight Realm and find the place where I'm supposed to play the harp at. The spirit said we have to play the songs at the same time. So, let's say, ten minutes, just incase. Is there a place in the Twilight Realm that's like the Temple of Time?"

"Yeah...Ghalasat's throne room." Midna said bitterly. "I'm not sure how you are going to get into "space" from there. But Link...you are from the light. If you have to go, I, at least, need to come with you. If any of the Twili catch you, _they will kill you."_

Link faced her suddenly, cupped her chin in one hand and stroked her hair with the other.

"Midna..." He whispered. "If they catch you with me...that will give them even more of a reason to do away with me." He gently kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. Midna was frozen with shock. After regaining composure, she said.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"...you missed." She brought her lips to his. After a few moments she broke the kiss and silently handed him his harp. Link's blue eyes shone and sparkled in the moonlight; they were intense and filled with emotions. _I'll be fine, _they said. _It's okay..._They never left her own golden eyes. Midna wanted to tell him everything, to make the pain go away. But they would have to wait.

Link's gaze still on her, he played the Nocturne of Shadow. Then he disappeared and was gone.

--

**...Well?**

**-Peaches732**


	24. Chapter 23: Time

No. Way.

A figment of Midna's imagination. She must be dreaming, in a deep sleep. Any moment Link would awaken her and they'd continue their journey to save Zelda, once again, from the evil. She and Link had never kissed, he'd never be enamored of her, as she was to him. None of it was real.

But it was.

Midna slowly floated down to the grassy edge of the stream and let her feet dangle in the flowing water. It must have been cold, for summer was ending and autumn approached, but she couldn't tell. She still felt numb.

She slowly brought her small fingers up to her cheek. The contact awakened her senses and allowed Midna to think more clearly. Ten minutes, Link had said. In ten minutes she was to play the Prelude of Light, to get into space, somehow. She found the whole idea rather strange. In a way, it was. Two songs of complete opposites causing one to warp to a half realm. The hymn of Light and lament of the Shadow.

Light and Shadow. Two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. Just like she couldn't think to exist without Link.

Ten minutes. It'd be the longest ten minutes of her entire life. As the sky glowed and the sun rose overhead, she replayed she and Link's conversation in her head.

"_Ah...I just didn't want to be in that depressing environment."_

Midna froze as realization dawned on her.

She'd lied to him again.

**/**

Link gently landed on his feet as the warp concluded. He looked around in amazement. This couldn't be the Twilight Realm he had visited a month and a half ago!

The land was no longer bare and broken. Before, if you had fallen off the edge you would have tumbled into nothingness. Now, there was no edge to speak of, as the only thing Link could see for miles around were buildings and pathways, towering trees and rolling hills...It was no different then his own land of Hyrule aside from the darker tone of the word, from the lack of light. Link looked down and saw the two Sols glowing softly, illuminating the pathways that led in different directions; a town, a forest, a canyon, a castle. It sounded all so familiar.Link wanted to explore this beautiful new land, to enjoy a world bathed in twilight, but he knew that now was not the time.

He looked up at the sky. It was a dark, dark orange, streaked with maroon. Link knew it must have been nighttime here, for when the skies were lighter shadestwilight it signaled morning. It was just like in Hyrule; dark blue skies for night and light blue for day. The sky was lightening, which Link knew must mean that morning was coming. He must reach the throne room soon, before the Twili came out of there homes. He had told Midna ten minutes; he only had that long to find Ghalasat's throne room. He quickly, but quietly started running toward the massive, majestic castle down one of the roads; the Palace of Twilight.

**/**

Eight minutes left. Midna had floated into one of the abandoned houses, and was watching the clock intently. She wouldn't let Link down. She only hoped that he could avoid the Twili, to be able to get to the throne room and play Nocturne of Shadow. The throne room was similar to the Light's Temple of Time. The exact same place, but in different realms, to be more specific. Midna wished that she and Link had more time to plan this out. She could have mapped out all the secret entrances and directions. But she knew that he could fend for himself.

She just wished he didn't have to.

**/**

Link stopped in his tracks. He could see two Twili guards in front of the large square door that was the entrance to the palace. Running faster, as he knew that he didn't have much time left, he hid behind a tree and tossed a bomb at a nearby boulder. The booming explosion caught the attention of the guards. They nodded at each other, and one of them ran towards the explosion. Link cursed under his breath; he'd hoped that they'd both gone to investigate. He ran out from behind the tree and sprinted to where the other guard was standing.

"Hey! Who are you! Stop!" He heard the guards shout. Link dropped a bomb and became hidden by the smoke. He was surprised at their voices. Though they spoke the same language, they had very heavy, thick accents and talked with a different dialect. Although Midna had a slight accent, it was hardly noticeable compared to these Twili's voices.He quickly entered the palace. It was quite different looking, too, then it was the last time Link had been here. It was fully furnished and heavily decorated. There was no one here, so Link made a dash for the stairs where he remembered the throne room to be. He was pulled back by his collar into a shadow made by a pillar.

"Are you crazy? You think you can just rush up there like that?" She hissed. The she was a girl with piercing red eyes, wearing a blue suit with tufts of blond hair sticking out of her helmet. A scarf was around her chin and mouth She certainly wasn't a native of the Twilight Realm, due to her skin tone. Over the suit she wore a long Twili cloak, traditional with a hood, long draping sleeves and detailed turquoise patterns.She shoved an identical one into his arms.

"Put it on! Hurry, you only have five minutes left!" She pointed to a clock on a nearby wall. He did as he was told. The cloak fell past his fingers and brushed the tops of his boots. With the hood pulled up it covered most of his head. She tied a scarf similar to hers around his chin and positioned his hair so it fell over his nose and eyes.

"Now go! You've got a half-decent disguise now, don't stop to talk to anyone, just _go!_" She pushed him towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Link whisper-shouted. "Who _are _you?!"

"I..." She hesitated. "...Sheik. My name is Sheik." The girl said simply, and threw something on the ground. With a flash of light, she was gone.

**/**

Four minutes left. Midna's eyes were still glued to the clock, following the minute hand. She nervously tapped the wall, in an attempt to block out the silence, to not feel as alone as she was.

It wasn't working.

**/**

Three minutes left. Link spun around on his heel and sprinted up the stairs. He opened a door and came out onto the balcony that overlooked the town. The twilight was significantly lighter, which Link took to mean that it was morning time. Keeping his head hunched down low, he dashed past the other Twili, who gave him peculiar, somewhat suspicious looks. Link rode a platform up a couple of floors, and headed towards the door where Ghalasat's throne room was. There were three guards in front of it.

"What business do you have with King Ghalasat and Queen Karana?" One of them asked in a thick, deep voice. At least that's what Link thought he had said; the Twili's accents were difficult to understand. The guard blocked the door with a spear that had loops of magic pulsating through it. Link was silent. Then, he suddenly drew his sword, which still glowed with the power of the Sols, and knocked the weapon out of his hand. The magic traveled from his weapon to Link's and burned like nothing he'd ever felt before. His legs felt weak and his head throbbed. Gritting his teeth, he knocked back the other two guards who had started to attack him, and threw open the door.

**/**

One minute left. Midna continued to count off the seconds in her head as she played the Prelude of Light. She reappeared in the Temple of Time, where she would wait just a little longer.

**/**

King Ghalasat bolted up in his chair, as did his wife, Queen Karana. Link was surprised at what he saw. Two Twili sat in large thrones at the end of the room. Many guards were scattered about the room. And the room itself was heavily decorated and detailed. It was absolutely beautiful. The man, who could not have been older than thirty, stood up. When he saw Link his expression hardened. He held a hand out, a silent reminder to the guards to hold off on their attacks.

"State your name and purpose."

A silver clock that hung overhead told Link he had thirty seconds left. However, he had made a mistake by looking up at it, for the hood on his cloak fell down.

"A light-dweller!"

"He has the eyes of the beast from the legend!"

"_How _did he arrive here?"

The guards readied their spears. Link felt a presence in the room, a calling. He knew that it was now the time to play the Nocturne of Shadow. He took the harp off the hook on his sheild where he had stored it.

**/**

Midna, with trembling hands, played the Prelude of Light from the Temple of Time as she counted off the last few seconds in her head.

_5...4...3...2...1..._

They both started to play.

**/**

**Ok, the site won't let me use lines for perspective breaks. Sorry. So, you can see here that I changed between Midna and Link's perspectives to show what the other is doing at the same time.**

**Wooh! As of now, I have 103 reviews, which is A LOT, especially for an active story. I'm beyone shocked it's going so well. Lady Shadowcat submitted the hundredth review.:) I'm very pleased with how the story's going on so far, thanks to all of you guys for being so kind and supportive!**

**Ok, my Twilight Princess Novelization from Ilia's POV is being read by my beta and should be up in the next day or two. It is titled, "These Things Will Change," inspired by Taylor Swift's new song Change.**

**Also, last week I managed to type up a decent bio, if you want to check that out.**

**Hey, has anyone played Okami? I have done a lot of research on it, and I know that the gameplay is simaliar to Zelda, which, of course, interests me. If so, could you give me a bit of info on it, what you thought of it, ect? Thanks, I'd appreciate it. Hee, I know what you guys are thinking, _like she needs another obsession..._**

**Also, yay! Midna has FINALLY been added to the character list! Woot!:)**

**Thanks again, guys!**

**-Peaches732**


	25. Chapter 24: Shock

"He's got the Harp of the Twilight! Arrest him!" Ghalasat yelled out, his gruff, booming voice filling the room. The guards dashed towards Link, magic-encircled spears pointed at him. The King of the Twilight himself drew his sword, which emanated a black and maroon glow. Gently nudging Karana behind him, he guarded her, sword held high, a look of determination burning in his vermillion eyes. It vaguely reminded Link of the way Rusl had guarded Uli when Link had tried to enter his house as a wolf. A desire to protect the ones you love. No matter the race, the realm, whatever, this was a feeling that was mutual among all.

Link's heart pounded in his chest. He had played the Nocturne of Shadow, but nothing happened. Maybe he and Midna hadn't played in sync with each other? If the Prelude of Light warped one to the Temple of Time, then the Nocturne of Shadow must warp him to the Shadow Temple, or something of the sort. _But didn't Midna say that this _was_ the shadow temple? The song got me into the twilight..._

Link, definitely not for the first time over the last few weeks, was at a loss for what to do. A guard swung his spear at him, and he ducked. Any other enemy, and Link would have put an end to it without hesitation. But these were _people_! Not demented tyrants who planned to take over the world, but just regular people! They were Midna's people too, or at least they should've been. He couldn't bring himself to strike the guard. Link made up his mind to rely on defense until he could think of a less deadly solution.

He took out his sheild and blocked the attacks. Spheres of dark Twili magic were being shot from some spears, while other guards preferred to attack the old-fashioned way. The magic, like the guards' outside the door, traveled through the shield to Link whenever it made contact. It spread throughout his body like wildfire, and was about equally comfortable. It stung with each step Link took. He could feel his energy wane. He ran up one flight of the twin stairs that were one each side of the room in an effort to escape the pain and weakness that was enveloping him. The guards followed him suite. Link came to a stop. He was on a balcony that was raised above the throne. The guards were closing in on him. The only thing left to do was jump. As he staggered toward the edge of the balcony, a devastatingly sharp pain rang throughout his right leg. As he fell from the edge he looked back and saw a spear lodged in the back of his right knee. The spear fell out of the wound and landed on the floor with a clang as Link collapsed on the ground next to it, right in front of Ghalasat. He groaned and attempted to stand back up, but couldn't do it. He cursed under his breath for being so weak. Wasn't he supposed to be the brave, courageous one? _Some hero I am_, he thought. His vision was blurry and deteriorating rapidly. Ghalasat bent down, unsheathed the Master Sword and held it over Link's head. The guards were gathered around him. Through his cloudy vision, Link could see Ghalasat's solemn expression as the sword made it's descent. Link closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. He heard a solid thump mere inches from his left ear and his eyes flashed open. The Master Sword had been stuck into the grout that separated the chrome tiles from one another. His eyesight was dimming and he was having a hard time keeping consciousness.

"Has this man committed so much crime that he must be immediately put to death? We must not be hasty in our decisions, for we could make a foolish and even grave mistake. Take him to the dungeons for now and go back to your posts. I need time to contemplate this matter." Ghalasat sat back on his throne and massaged his temples, letting out a sigh of stress.

"B-but sweetie, what about-" Karana began nervously, twidling her fingers.

"Karana, do not be irksome. I need peace and quiet. Why don't you take the Harp back to where it belongs?"

"Y-yes. Of course." She gave her husband an apprehensive look. The guards yanked Link up off the ground. She unhooked the Harp from Link's back and exited the main door. The guards waited for an order.

"You are dismissed."

They dragged him through the halls and downstairs. Link was thrown into a dark, damp cell.

_I'm sorry, Midna..._

The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was the click of the dungeon door's lock.

**Well, I know this chapter is very, very, short, but I was having an extremely difficult time with it.**

**I know it's been quite awhile since the last chapter, but don't think that I haven't been writing, I have. My new part-time fic, These Things Will Change, has been uploaded, so if ya'll get a chance go check it out. I also have a very, very long oneshot in the finishing stages, and I need someone to be a Beta for it. If anyone is interested let me know! It's for FishyLishy's contest.:)**

**Thanks!**

**-Peaches**


	26. Chapter 25: Torn

Midna felt sick with fear. Her insides felt like they were on fire, and it alternated with a frostbite-like numbness. The blank, stark walls of the Temple of Time seemed to be closing in on her. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around her small shoulders.

Nothing had happened when she played the Prelude of Light. She hadn't warped or anything of the sort. Nothing. Of course, she hadn't _known _what to expect...the details were so vague.

Midna was here alone. Link was there, alone. She was so worried about him. The Twili had overthrown her for being _near_ a light dweller. If they caught him...

She closed her eyes. No. She couldn't even think about what they would do to him. She shuddered again. It was so cold...

Midna floated over to the Doors of Time and pushed them open. She had expected a bright ray of sunlight, as it was early morning, to warm her skin and chase away the chill that enveloped her entire body. Instead a gust of harsh, icy air nearly knocked her small form back.

She gasped and gripped the doorknob so hard it nearly came off in her hands. When the wind had subsided she tentatively opened one eye and pushed the door the rest of the way open.

The Sacred Grove was unrecognizable. Before it held a serene beauty, with trees looming over the cliffs and the laurel blooming, painting shadows on the ground that was otherwise bathed in sunlight.

No more shadows.

Everything was dark. The trees, the grass, ruins...everything was encased in pale, transparent black and purple flames. Midna stared in horror as the fire whipped around her. It was the opposite of normal fire: cold and dark. The sun appeared to be shining overhead, but there was a wall of pale purple blocking it off, as if the whole world were encased in an amethyst. Midna felt as if she were looking through the stained glass window that she had in her palace back in the Twilight Realm.

According to Link this fire had caused him some serious problems. Midna remembered his descriptions: the fear, the helplessness. It sounded so horrible. And she could feel it too. An ominous feeling...like the energy was being sucked out of her. Immediately her mind flashed back to when she was alone in Hyrule Castle. She had just warped Link and Zelda to the fields. She floated, solemn and still as the soul of the King of Evil known as Ganondorf approached. The Fused Shadows, with a loud thump, joined together, blocking out her vision. Gritting her teeth, she struggled for control. The power of the Fused Shadows was immense, and it was hard to handle. Pushing through, she transformed into a spider-like beast. Spear in hand, she had charged towards Ganondorf. But he had proved to be too much for her. As Midna fell with the castle she was sure it was the end...

But it wasn't. Midna quickly regained her composure. She had to figure out how to contact Link, somehow.

She couldn't stop thinking about these flames. Somehow, they felt...familiar. But at the same time they made her feel weak, as if they were on the verge of overpowering her. Although it was uncomfortable it wasn't nearly as bad as Link had described. He'd even passed out.

Midna sighed. Dropping to her knees she pulled up a handful grass. It felt normal, soft and crinkly. But in the pale, purple fog it looked unworldly. She stood up and let if fall from her hand.

She floated a short ways into the Lost Woods, by one of the many springs. The clean, calm water gave off a sparkle, which was comforting. It reminded Midna that there was still some beauty left in the world. Kneeling down she cupped the cool water in her hands and lifted it to her lips. It was pure and sweet, and calmed her senses. Sighing, she opened her eyes and studied her reflection in the water.

It was the only color she had seen in a while, since the blankness of the Temple of Time and the strange purple-black of these flames. Her eyes, bright red and orange and her hair the color of twilight, stood out compared to the rest of the surroundings.

Except for someone's blue suit.

Midna saw a pair of red eyes that weren't her own in the reflection in the water. They shone brightly through choppy locks of golden-blonde hair. The top of her head was covered in a white wrap. A light scarf covered her chin and mouth. Over the suit she wore a dark cloak. Down the front of the suit was a drawn red eye. Something about that eye looked familiar...

Aghast, Midna quickly floated up and away over the center of the spring, drawing forth a sphere of Twili magic.

The girl held her hands up.

"Whoa, no need to get violent there, Midna. I'm on your side." The girls said casually, clearly not as daunted as Midna was.

"Who are you?" Midna shot back, holding the sphere out in front of her, prepared to strike at any moment. Past experiences had taught her to never trust anyone who claimed to "be on her side". At least not at first. And how did she know her name?

"My name is Sheik, one of the last remaining people of the Sheikah Tribe. I hold the keys to defeating Ruimte."

"Ruimte?"

"The guy who's been causing all this madness...this evil...the pain and death..."

"Well then, spit it out. No time to lose, right?" Midna demanded. She let the dark magic fade, though she still had her suspicions. Sheik nodded.

"Right. Long ago, dark interlopers attempted to gain control of dark power known as the Fused Shadows. These ancient artifacts, as you know, contained dark magic so powerful that the spirits locked them away. After these rebels tried to take the magic for themselves the goddesses chased them into the Twilight Realm, which was where they often sent criminals. You know this story well, as it is the history of the Fused Shadows and your people, correct?"

Midna nodded.

"Well, during the warping process, one of the interlopers managed to escape. This was mid-warp, and he ended up in Space, a world between worlds. I assume Link has told you of Space?"

Midna's heart skipped a beat.

"Wait, you know Link? Can you tell me what's happened to him, how he's doing, anything at all?" She pleaded, wringing her hands.

"Of course. Link had an...encounter with Ghalasat and his guards. He's in pretty bad shape. I helped him through the Palace of Twilight, and I was expecting him to fight a bit better than he did..." Her voice trailed off.

Midna grit her teeth in anger. "This fire stuff," She said, motioning around them. "It's cursed him. He's been all...weak. But...you said in bad shape. What does that mean?"

"Link's got a pretty serious leg wound, and of course the guard's magic couldn't have been good for him. He's unconscious now, but when he comes to I'll help him out." Sheik saw the look on Midna's face. "Yes, I can travel between the realms. I have this." She took out a harp that had been strapped to her back.

"You have one too? That means...wait! Ugh, I completely forgot!" Midna pulled out her harp. "I can use this to get to Link, I can help him-hey!" She yelped, her excitement fading.

In one swift motion Sheik had snatched the harp from Midna.

"What was that for?!?"

"Listen to me, Midna. You cannot return to the Twilight Realm."

Midna bowed her head, her jaw set in anger.

"You are the only one to control the power of the Fused Shadows. You will lift the curse upon Hyrule. This black fire is the magic of the Fused Shadows. You can seize it and return the Fused Shadows back to their original form. There are-"

"Shut _up_! You can't tell me what to do! I _have_ to help Link, I have too! He could _die_! I have too...I...I _love_ him..." Midna finished weakly.

Sheik was silent for a moment.

"That may be, but it is your duty as Ruler of the Twili-"

"_Former_ Ruler."

"Fine then, former ruler, to lift the magic before Ruimte spreads it to the Twilight. I can take care of Link. We'll be in touch again, Midna."

"You're leaving?!?" Midna scrambled to her feet. "Wait! How do you know so much about all of this? How _will_ I lift the curse around here? How will I-"

"I wish I could answer all of your questions, Midna." Sheik said sadly. "But my time here is up. However, you do not need my help. You posses more wisdom than you know." She stepped back and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Oh, and by the way...I _can_ tell you what do while you're in Hyrule. After all, I _am_ it's rightful ruler."

Through the scarf, Midna could see a small smile.

"Bye..." Sheik threw something on the ground, and with a loud pop and a flash of light she was gone.

_After all, I am_ _it's rightful ruler._..

Midna smiled. Of all people, Zelda would be the one to pull off a trick like this.

She stood, straight and proud. She would return the land to it's normal state, no matter what she had to do. She now knew that the future should not be feared, but faced and accepted with the courage to push forward.

Yes, she would cure this cursed land. For Zelda. For Hyrule. For Link.

_**/**_

**Okay. After a month and a half of lack of inspiration I've scraped up a chapter.**

**I feel like I'm slipping. My spark...that something that inspires you to write...It's been fading. And now it's pretty much gone.**

**I need to find it again.**

**So, I've come up with a new round of questions.**

**1. What's your favorite piece of work by me? (please specify)**

**2. New favorite part of this story so far?**

**3. Critique for my writing in general?**

**4. Things that inspire you to write, if you write?**

**5. Tips?**

**Thanks, guys...**

**-Peaches732**


	27. Chapter 27: Satisfy

Link could hear the steady, continuous drip of water as it fell from the ceiling every minute or so. It was so rhythmic, so soft...it could have lulled him to sleep. A deep, throbbing pain in his leg and a soreness that burned throughout his entire body like wildfire were the only factors keeping him conscious. Yet he was so weak he didn't have the strength to open his eyes. He simply lay there on the cold, grimy floors.

"Link?" Immediately the sound of a familiar voice filled him with dull surprise, and he weakly lifted his head, and he forced his eyes open.

"Whosthere?" He breathed, trying to use as little energy as possible.

"Me. Sheik." The woman in blue whispered as she emerged from the shadowy corners of the dungeon cell, much like Midna had done when she and Link first met, under similar circumstances. _Midna..._Link vaguely wondered how she was doing, and he felt a pang of concern run through him. He didn't have much time to think, though.

"Listen, Link, we've got to hurry. I'm going to send you back to the light. Midna will be able to help you much more then I can."

"Mmm." Link answered back absentmindedly...all he wanted to do was to be free of this pain, this _burden_ on weighing down on his soul...

He'd usually never allow so much of his fate into the hands of someone he hardly knew...but something about Sheik was so... familiar. In the short time they had known from their meeting in the Palace of Twilight, and then now...Sheik had proven something. Link didn't know exactly what, except that it was there, and now he had to focus his energy on escaping. Questions could come later.

Sheik tentatively kneeled down and attempted to pick him up, sliding her arms under his, but the at the slightest movement Link cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry, Link, I'm trying to be as gentle as I can..." Sheik whispered apologetically. Suddenly there was a loud clang as the dungeon doors flew open, squeaking on their hinges. Sheik gave a gasp, dropped him on the rock hard floor and was gone. Link gave out a cry of agony. The dull fire that had been burning throughout his entire body exploded into a colossal mass of pain. Link felt as if he were dying. No, he _wanted_ to die. Death would be better than this torment, this _nightmare_. Through his ragged breathing he could hear steady footsteps approaching. Though his vision was blurry, he could make out Ghalasat's faint form as the ruler kneeled down by the steel bars in Link's cell.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" He said softly. "Twili magic...My people and I are nearly immune to it, but I imagine it must hurt a great deal to a Light-Dweller. I am sorry."

Link steadied his breath, sure he could not have heard right.

"Hmm...?" He mumbled, feeling his energy steadily draining.

"Yes. My guards were not thinking ahead when they attacked you so brutally. You...did not commit such a horrible crime to deserve such treatment. But then again, I cannot blame them."

"You must see the situation from out side...Midna, the former Ruler of the Twili had vanished after the long and painful ordeal concerning Zant. The Light Dweller Ganondorf brought so much pain and misery to our realm. We have a right to be wary of those foreign to our lands, especially when they manage to make it so far into the palace undetected."

"And then, rather abruptly, I might add...I had to ascend to the throne, being highest in the Royal government. Midna was the last in the Royal Family, you see...her family was killed in a number of tragic accidents long ago. I had no choice in the matter, it was simply assumed that I would _want _this responsibility." Link could here Ghalasat's voice rising in anger.

"They know nothing of the burden this puts on me! All they have to do is sit and watch as I make every decision regarding their futures and lives. I am under pressure that I cannot handle! I can't deal with it, it is not _fair_!"

Link, his breathing still heavy, listened silently. A surprising pang of sorrow ran through him. Was...was he actually feeling sorry for Ghalasat? He did not choose his way of life, he did not necessarily _want_ to make these decisions, but he felt it was his duty...what a familiar feeling to Link.

"But," The Ruler continued, his voice steady now that he had calmed down. "There is still unfinished business to attend to. Our ex-ruler stole a very important artifact from us. When you appeared you had the Harp of the Twilight with you, which leads me to my next question...Where is Midna?"

Link drew in a sharp breath, he had not expected this.

After a few moments of silence Ghalasat spoke again.

"Come now...tell me. Do not worry, she will not be harmed. She is only needed for official de-crowning and ceremonial reasons. After that she will stay imprisoned for treason to her country. Maybe after awhile she would become a servant or even a mere commoner." He saw the look on Link's face and frowned.

"These are not my rules, they are simply the ways of the Twili...."

Link's anger bubbled over and he spoke, loud and clear.

"Then change them. You have the power, and you said so yourself, you do not agree with all of the ways of your people. This is your chance to revolutionize the Twilight Realm, the hate and bitterness between the two realms would dissolve. We could start over."

Link knew the chance of that happening was slim, but possible. Ghalasat stared at him with a shocked and incredulous expression on his face. He stood and bowed his head, a sad smile painted across his angular face.

"If...if only I had that kind of courage..." He stood up and walked out of the dungeons, his long cloak swishing behind him.

Link watched him leave, sore from his outburst, but satisfied. He had made his point, and felt that, maybe, Ghalasat would take his words to heart...

Sheik waited until the doors were closed, then came out of the shadows.

"That...was really great, Link." She said, picking him up with one arm and holding the harp in the other.

"Don't worry, I've stolen back the Harp from the palace guards. Mind you, it wasn't easy. Link, I'm going to send you back to the Light now...Link...? Link?

Link couldn't answer, he was losing conciousness. Sheik's voice sounded distant and everything else went foggy as he felt himself go limp and black out.


	28. Chapter 28: Composure

**Well, I finally got another chapter out. Sorry it's been taking me so long, but my family's been going through a move, so I'm as busy as ever.**

**And also, as I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Ruimte _is _Dutch. I went to a translation site and they said "Ruimte" was Dutch for "Space". Thanks to Aztek for pointing that out, I was curious to see whether anyone would know.**

**I also wanted to say that the story is coming to an end. I think that another six or seven chapters will do it.**

**Enjoy!**

Sometimes, Midna wondered what life would be like if she hadn't been wrapped up into all of this. Most likely she'd already be betrothed in order to give her kingdom a clear future. Maybe she'd even have kids. The possibilities were endless, but hard to imagine. She could hardly even envision her life any other way than this constant chaos. Life...without Link.

Her stomach ached as painful thoughts ran through her. She loved him. She wouldn't doubt that for a minute. But the Twilight Realm...even if it wasn't hers anymore, could her love for her kingdom override her love for Link? She knew she would have to choose eventually, and the choice would be final, again. The connection between the realms must be broken. For the safety of everyone.

Soft footsteps on the dry grass interrupted her thoughts. She sighed and slipped into the shadow of the shady oak tree that overlooked the Ordona Spring

Uli's soft humming became more audible as she treaded into the spring water, ankle deep. She filled a small pail with water and walked back into the village, her gait elated and carefree. Midna came out of the shadows and smiled at her optimism.

Rusl would be just fine. The doctor had arrived on horseback from Castle Town and had treated his wounds and prescribed medicine. The Chu jelly that Link had instructed Midna to leave for him had done wonders. The spring water, which had healing properties, had increased the speed of his recovery.

Midna had heard all of this while completing the task given to her by Sheik. She'd discovered how to get rid the purple fire, and had even stopped it's spread. Of course the process was a bit lengthy, but Midna had gotten used to taking the long way out of things. She compared the task to the Owl Statue hunt. Every now and then she snuck into the village for food (she had to eat _something_), and picked up bits of news.

She rose and stretched. Time to get back to work.

After a short walk(or in her case, float) into to Hyrule Field, she started where she left off, almost near Kakariko Village. The air should have been dry and dusty, as was normal for this area, but it was unusually humid and cool. Midna looked up at the dark clouds in the short distance.

_"I'd better hurry..._"

Stopping at the edge of the cruel fire, she slowly waved her arm across the area in front of her, as if she were wiping fog off a window. A transparent ray followed her arm, in shape of a paper fan. The fire froze, in the exact place it had danced moments ago, and morphed into black stone, with glowing red cracks, like burning charcoal. The statues crumbled, and then, faster than lightning,condensed together into a chunk of rock with intricate lines and details. Midna held it in her hand and looked down upon it, and then fitted it to a similar, larger piece of stone, where it fit perfectly. She had finally gathered enough pieces to form a headpiece that fit ideally on her flat imp head. She adjusted her Fused Shadow Crown, just like old times, and continued.

Sheik, after jumping out of the portal she had created, dashed through Eldin Province, Link in her arms as if he weighed less than a child. She was positive that Midna had been through here, due to the lack of flames. Thunder pounded in the vague distance, increasing her worry. As she ran through the fields raindrops as large as hail and just as heavy started to fall, loudly tapping on her armor. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. _Midna, where _are _you?_

Sheik finally spotted a small form in the distance, floating over the edge of the purple flames. Water, grass, and mud splashed around her feet as she quickened her pace.

"Midna!"

Midna turned, and to Sheik it almost seemed to go in slow motion. Her eyes lit up and she lifted her head just slightly in pride and interest, and then her eyes slid down to Link's unconscious form. They widened as the worst kind of pain filled them. All this in mere seconds.

Sheik came to a rough stop and staggered, inches away from Midna, who floated down a few inches. Her mouth hung open, too scared to speak.

"He's not dead."

The slightest tinge of relief was visible in Midna's tensed shoulders.

"But he's not okay, either. He's been cursed by Twili magic. You can remove the curse, and we have to do that before we treat his leg or anything else. He's lost a fair amount of blood, but with a little bit of doctoring he should be fine. Just-"

Sheik's eyes froze and dilated, and Midna had the vaguest feeling that Sheik was seeing something Midna couldn't see.

"I have to leave now." She said, in a sort of strange, choked up voice.

"What? No, you need to help me, I can't-"

"No, I _have_ to go." Sheik cut her off. Her voice was foreign and strained. Her pupils were frozen and dilated. She gently set Link on the ground.

"You can handle this. I know you can." And she turned, and with a flash of light, was gone.

Zelda re-appeared back in Space, in the palace that Ruimte had created for himself, and, after checking the area for witnesses, hurried back into her dungeon cell down a hallway. After shutting herself back behind the steel bars she sighed with relief.

After meeting up with Midna in Hyrule Field she'd had a vision. She saw a brief flash of Ruimte walking down the long dark hallway to the dungeons, undoubtedly to check up on her. She'd made a quick getaway, and had beaten him back. It was a close call.

But it wasn't enough.

She sat herself on the block of wood and thin blanket that served as her bed when Ruimte himself appeared from the shadows.

"I have to admit, you have a knack for stealth, my princess." His gray skin glowed in the dim light. With every step he took forward Zelda took two back, until she hit a wall. He ran an unnaturally smooth hand down her jaw and chin, and along her collarbone.

"It really is too bad. Such a pretty girl. But I can't have you running off now, can I?" He gave a shrug, and with a flick of his fingers Zelda collapsed onto the floor.

She gave a single, piercing shriek. But there was no one around to hear her.


	29. Chapter 29: Suffer

For a moment she couldn't move. And then, the numbness wore off.

Midna stared at the spot where Sheik had been moments ago. The hollow feeling of helplessness filled her stomach, and oddly, she felt like a little kid, wanting every one else to help her or do things for her.

But she wasn't a kid anymore, and now she was completely alone.

She glanced down at Link and cried out. Suddenly her small legs wouldn't support her and she fell on all fours.

Link's condition was appalling. His face was ashen and colorless, and slime and blood stained his clothes, particularly down his right leg. His breathing came in shallow, hoarse heaves. He was subconsciously trying suppress the pain, and it was obvious in the tension in his shoulders.

_No...no..._

Midna could feel Twili magic pulsing from him, and her brow furrowed. Her mind flashed back to painful memories of being exposed to Lanayru's power. Twili magic to Link was equivalent to the Light Spirit's power to Midna.

The curses were simple Twili spells and she knew immediately what to do. She placed the palm of her hand over his mouth and raised it upward. Link gave a loud, pained gasp and his back arched. A dark purple substance, like steam, rose from his mouth and evaporated into the air. After a few moments the substance ran out, and Midna drew her arm back. Immediately she knew she had done the right thing. Link's entire body relaxed. The tension in his face and shoulders faded away, and his breathed more easily.

Midna willed herself to examine his wounds more closely. The leg injury ran far into the knee, she could see bits of bone through the bloody and broken tissue. It oozed a yellow pus, which, despite her lack of experience with doctoring these type of wounds, Midna knew meant it was infected.

Panic filled her. Link would _die_ if she didn't get help. But who would help _her_, one of the tribe of monsters who had infiltrated Hyrule. Her, part of the enemies who had taken so many lives.

No one. She had no one now.

The cold loneliness crept through her veins. She felt trapped. She couldn't think of anyone who wouldn't find her to be some savage beast, no one who would help her.

But, there had to be _something_ she could do...

Midna glanced at the castle in the distance. Castle Town had a doctor. A lazy, reluctant one at that, but a doctor nonetheless.

_I have to..._

There was no other choice. She would have to risk herself in order to help Link. She wouldn't dare move him, and risk injuring him further. Quickly, she covered him with one of their sleeping bags, set up a tent overhead to keep him dry from the rain that would surely come, and sped off towards Castle Town.

As the sky grew darker and the wind started to pick up Midna felt a sense of deja vu come over her. She was alone in the cold rain, dashing off _somewhere _to save the one she loved, Link, in a cursed form that nobody would trust. Just like Link had. Only now the roles were reversed. The raindrops were large and heavy, and she longed for shelter of some kind. Rain held a bittersweet effect for her; the few times she had experienced rain in the Light Realm were when she had almost died, and when she had woken in up in Link's arms. Her most desperate hour and her happiest moment. The darkness and the light.

She had arrived at the bridge, and started traveling by shadows through the town. This was difficult, as the sun wasn't out and the dark clouds shrouded the town. She found the doctor's building quickly, and was about to float through the walls when she caught a familiar face out of the corner of her eye.

A young woman quickly walked down wet stone pathway, water soaking her bare ankles and plain brown sandles. She kept her head down, trying to avoid the rain, as she walked toward Telma's bar. Her short blond waves whipped in the blustery wind.

_Ilia._

Midna froze. Ilia knew Link better than nearly anyone, and as much as Midna hated to admit it, maybe even better than herself. She was also trained in first aid, and was sort of the village doctor, according to Link. After a split second of hesitation, she slipped back into the shadows and made her way towards the bar.

When she had finally arrived Ilia was drying off from the rain. Hiding in the shadow of one of the bar stools Midna strained to hear the conversation in the other room.

"...honey, you should've taken an umbrella, we don't need you to be catchin' cold, now!"

"I know, Telma, but I thought I would get back in time before the rain started. I was held up at the Stock Pot Inn, everyone's taking extra security measures since Princess Zelda disappeared..." Ilia's voice faded out and Midna moved into a nearer shadow.

"...at least I know the kids will be safe there. Any news on Rusl's condition?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Uli's letter came just minutes ago, he's conscious and seems to be getting better each day."

"Oh, good. We need as much help as we can get."

"If he recovers, does that mean I'm out of the group?" A new voice teased playfully. It was male, and had a sort of foreign draw to it...his accent sounded so familiar...deep and raspy, yet eloquent. The voices became louder, and footsteps thumped on the wooden flooring as they moved to the main room of the bar. Midna was surprised; the entire Resistance team was there, excluding Rusl, along with Telma, Ilia, and a young man who Midna had never seen before. He was quite tan, with short, spiky, dark-colored hair. Midna assumed he was the owner of the new voice.

"No, of course not Chien, O wise one, I just said we need to recruit as many people as possible." Ilia's voice matched Chien's warm, friendly tone, and she playfully punched his shoulder. It was obvious the knew each other well. Midna vaguely wondered who Ilia was referring to by "we".

"Oh, damn." Telma sighed, distracting them. "The roof's leaking again. Ilia, honey, will you go down to the basement and fetch the tarp? I'll have Mr. Superior here climb up on the roof and pin it down."

"Sure thing." Midna, seeing the golden opportunity she had been waiting for, slipped into Ilia's shadow. She hoped she hadn't been to obvious; had Shad, who was now watching Ilia with peculiar interest, seen Midna's shadow come out of seemingly nowhere? She knew that he knew somewhat about her, from when she had let her guard down back when she and Link had found the Sky Cannon, but she hoped he would have forgotten...

The basement was larger than most would have expected. There were a couple of beds in the corner, and there were book shelves, racks of bottles and drinks, and a corner with other miscellaneous supplies. Ilia bent down on one knee and started searching one of the boxes for the tarp. Midna waited a few moments, took a deep breath, emerged from the shadows, gathered her courage, and spoke.

"Ilia."

* * *

_Yay for cliffhangers._

_So the school year ended the fifth for me. Directly after that I moved across the state, and for those of you who have done similiar, you know how much of a pain it is. We're getting settled in the new house and the new area, and I hope to get back to writing on a regular basis now. I know I've made tons of excuses about how busy I've been, but now I'm ready to start becoming consistent again._

_On a lighter note, I hope to upload my new fic, **Power: Life and Times of the King of Evil**, by the end of summer. This, as a reminder, is the story of Ganondorf's past, starting from before his birth. It's going to be unlike anything I've ever written in terms of style. The only thing is, that the Zelda timeline splits down into two parellel universes, as most of you should know: WindWaker and Twilight Princess. I've put a poll up on my profile page to vote for which direction you would like me to take, so please vote on that. Depending on how the vote turns out, the story will go through Ganondorf's childhood and adolescent life, through Ocarina of Time, and either WindWaker or Twilight Princess._

_That's all for now, I hope to update later this week. Thanks!_

_-Peaches732_


	30. Chapter 30: Solace

**Yay! Thirtieth chapter. Thanks for the continuous support, you guys.**

* * *

"Ilia."

* * *

The girl froze, only for a split second. Then, she shook her head absentmindedly. There was no doubt Ilia thought she was hearing things, and continued to rummage through the shelves, searching for the tarp. At this point Midna almost lost her nerve. So Ilia had mistaken, her high, unusual sounding whisper as a figment of her imagination. It only gave Midna one more chance to back out, one more chance to give in to her growing apprehension of this last-minute plan. But she simply swallowed and spoke again, more firmly, more clearly.

"Ilia. I need to talk to you." Ilia, still on her knees, looked behind her. When her eyes fell on Midna she gasped and seemed to lose her balance, and fell backwards, grabbing the shelves behind her for support. Her jaw fell open and-

"No, no, no, don't scream!" Midna pleaded softly, wringing her hands. "Please. I'm not a monster, really." She stopped levitating and stood on the ground, hoping it would give her a more docile appearance. "I need to you help me."

"_Help...you...?" _Ilia spluttered, shaking. She didn't dare look away from Midna, but felt the ground around her in search of...a weapon? She picked up the first thing her fingers touched, an old, rusty lantern.

"Well, not me." Midna admitted. "It's Link."

"Link? But-you-_how?_"

"It's a long story." Midna said impatiently. "He's hurt. Badly. I need you to come with me so you can help him. You know some stuff about treating wounds, right?" She decided to cut to the chase.

"I-yes, but..." Ilia's eyes narrowed. "Who are you? _What_ are you?" She edged closer to Midna, a look of both curiosity, defiance, and fear plastered on her soft features.

"Listen, we _really _don't have time for this right now, Link-"

"What in _hell_ makes you think I would trust you?"

"This." Midna hissed, fed up with being interrupted. She whipped out Link's horse charm from her shadow storage. "There. Listen up, blondie. I'm not going downplay this anymore. Link is going to _die_ if someone doesn't help him. You don't have to trust me. But now you have proof I know him and if you care at _all_ you'll at least come with me to look at him." Midna floated up to Ilia, draped the charm around her neck and floated back, crossing her arms.

"What's it going to be? 'Cause if you're not coming I'm going to try to find someone else who'll help him."

Ilia stared at her, the Horse Charm grasped in her hand. She didn't say anything.

"Fine." Midna gritted her teeth, trying to hold in her rage. "Fine. It's your conscience, not mine." She turned to leave.

"Wait. You...you're the one he was talking about. The one who he traveled with on his journey."

"...what did he tell you?"

"Not much. He just said you were from somewhere far away and you had to go back after everything was over. He didn't tell me you were...well...like _that_...but..."

"I get the point." Midna spat. This girl had already tested her patience enough.

"You _hurt_ him. You left and he was never the same afterward. He tried his best to cover it up, but I knew something had happened."

"Good. You get an "A" for sensitivity. Are you coming or what?" Midna replied sarcastically, still facing the wall of the basement. Pain was ripping at her insides. She never wanted to hurt Link...

"Yeah. But how will we-"

"I'll hide in your shadow."

"What-"

"Just _go_ with it!"

And so Midna slipped into Ilia's shadow, something she never imagined she'd ever do, and they went upstairs into the bar.

"Hey Ilia...where's the tarp?" Chien greeted her, walking over from where Telma was talking with the other members of the Resistance.

"Oh...I, um, couldn't find it. Listen ,Chien, I have to go somewhere. I'll be back soon, okay?" She looked up at him, her green eyes pleading that he wouldn't question her further. He got the message.

"Yeah...okay." Thunder clapped outside, interrupting the otherwise constant tap of rain on the roof. He handed her an umbrella.

"Thanks." She gave him a weak smile and turned to leave,

"Ilia..." He put a hand on her shoulder and turned around. His face was somber and serious.

"Whatever you do...be careful. Don't do anything...out of your league. Please. For me, okay?"

Ilia's eyes widened at these all-too familiar words. Her mouth opened, but she quickly closed it again. She remembered that one day in the spring, with Link and Colin and Epona, months ago...

"Chien...I'll do my best. But I can't make any promises."

He simply smiled. "I had a feeling you would say that." His warm, soft hand slid off her shoulder, but not before he gave her a comforting pat.

Ilia couldn't think of anything else to say. "I'll see you later..."


	31. Chapter 31: Sync

The bar's wooden door swung shut with a dull thud. Under the protection of the brick archway Ilia quickly unfolded the umbrella and set out through the town.

"What was _that _all about?" Midna demanded, still in Ilia's shadow.

"What are you talking about?" Ilia murmured, pulling the umbrella lower over her face in an attempt to hide her burning cheeks.

"You _know_. What's up with that guy, Ching or Chang or whatever his name was?"

"His name is _Chien._ And he's Renado's nephew, who sent him to come help out the Resistance, which I am now part of." She changed the subject. "Which exit should I take, where's Link?"

"You? The resistance? Right." Midna snorted. She was still bitter over Ilia's distrust over her. "Take the east exit; Link's in the field by Kakariko."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's got some pretty bad wounds that might be infected, and he might be sick or something. _I'm_ not sure, I'm not a doctor. That's why I came and got you."

"Why didn't you get the town doctor? He knows more than I do."

"You saw how he treated that Zora kid."

"What? You know about that?"

"_Yes._" Midna sighed heavily. "I know everything from right after you were kidnaped to after you got your memory back. Anyway..." Midna's voice hardened. "That guy isn't fit to be a doctor no more than you're fit to be in the Resistance."

"Very fit, then." Ilia shot back. People were now watching curiously from the walkways. The two didn't realize how loud they had been arguing.

"Great. Now it looks like I'm arguing with myself."

"You'll get used to it, Link did."

"Whatever." Ilia rolled her eyes as they reached the eastern exit. She started to push the heavy wooden door open when a guard came up from behind her and caught her arm.

"Miss? Are you seriously trying to leave town alone? In these times? I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that."

"No-you don't understand-" Ilia stuttered, trying to explain.

"Are you aware that Princess Zelda, who was under _the _best security possible, was kidnaped from the castle and hasn't been seen since?"

Midna groaned. At this rate they'd never make it to Link...She popped out of Ilia's shadow, right between her and the guard so no one else would see her. Floating up to his face, she jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Listen. You let us through the damn gate. Now. We have business much more important than your petty little life will _ever _amount to, m'kay? Got it? Good. Now get the hell out of here and, by the way, you saw nothing." She bared her teeth, making sure her fang was prominent. The guard stared in horror, wide-eyed and jaw agape.

Midna charged past him, pushed open both of the hefty wooden doors, and continued on her way without looking back. She could hear Ilia hurrying behind her, her sandals slapping against the watery bridge.

"This way." She continued towards the blurry form of Death Mountain in the distance, which was barely visible through the dark skies and heavy rains.

The freezing rain stung her exposed skin but she felt none of it. She didn't..._care_...anymore...all she wanted was to see Link's blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight, to see his choppy, golden-blonde bangs fall in his eyes when he laughed, to kiss his soft, soft lips. No...it wasn't a want, but a _need _that constantly gnawed away at her heart, a perpetual reminder of the love Midna now knew they both shared. If only she had told him sooner...they could have...but now...

"Is that him? In that tent over there?" Ilia's piercing voice broke through the howling winds and the clamorous patter of rain, obstructing Midna's thoughts. The tent was mere yards away. Motioning for Ilia to follow she dashed over to the tent and, seizing the flap of material that served as a door, entered.

She crawled over to Link, who was still unconscious and in the exact same position she had left him in. She brushed his hair out of his face and heard a soft gasp behind her; Ilia had finally caught up with her. She crawled up next to Midna and took Link's limp hand, and Midna had the sudden urge to curse her into oblivion.

"How exactly _was_ he injured?" She asked quietly, gently caressing his fingers. Midna's brow furrowed as she stared at Ilia's fingers on Link's.

"Not sure." Her eyes didn't leave the intertwined hands.

"Weren't you with him, though?"

"_No_." Midna sighed, annoyed. She knew it wasn't Ilia's fault, but Midna was sick of explaining things to her. "He was fighting a battle somewhere else. A friend brought him to me." She kept it simple.

"Oh." Ilia accepted that. At this moment, she didn't need to know all the little details. She tried to explain to Midna. "See, I just need to know what type of environment he was in so I know how to treat him-" She stopped. Link was squeezing her hand. "Link? Are...are you...awake?"

Midna's jaw fell open as Link lightly stirred. "Link! Link, can you hear me?"

He nodded weakly and his eyes, the clear, vibrant blue eyes Midna missed so much, opened. He gazed at her for a moment, and the slightest hint of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Missed...you..." He whispered, barely audible.

Midna felt languid and weak with relief. _He's okay, he's okay..._warm, luminous, tingling joy spread throughout her body, taking place of the fear that had once plagued her. She took his hand, which had long since left Ilia's, and whispered, even more softly:

"I missed you too..."

* * *

**Hope that the humor in the chapter didn't clash with the more serious stuff at the end. Reviews are loved!**

**-Peaches**


	32. Chapter 32: Warmth

**Hey! Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile, it closes in one week after I come back from vacation. Thanks!**

* * *

Warmth, to Midna, meant many things. Represented by thick blankets on cold nights, inviting hearths, and hot food that filled a room with tantalizingly rich smells, it was a feeling very familiar to the ex-princess.

But all of that felt so artificial to Midna now. Things had changed. Times were different. Warmth had a new meaning. It was the morning sunlight, soft on her skin. It was the safe, comfortable feeling of her head resting in the crook of Link's neck, as she was now. It was the pure, effortless love and the bliss that she felt in his strong arms, holding her close even as he slept. She didn't bother opening her eyes, for the want to stay in the moment forever was stronger than the want to get up and eat some breakfast.

But apparently her stomach had other ideas, and rumbled loudly.

Midna felt Link stir, just enough for her to know he was awake.

"Hungry?"His throat vibrated against her ear as he spoke. She opened her eyes and looked up. Their eyes, fire and water, met, and she smiled.

"Not as much as you are." As if on cue, Link's stomach growled, twice as loud as Midna's had. He grinned sheepishly and sat up, his eyes falling on the crumpled blankets and pillows over on the other side of the tent.

"Where's-"

"Making breakfast outside, like she's been doing for the past three days. It's the only _useful _thing she can do, after all." Midna scoffed. She couldn't help but feel ashamed for being jealous of Ilia. But he was always so concerned about her...

Link's face darkened, and he pushed her off of his lap.

"Because saving my life wasn't useful at all." He snapped sarcastically. He hated it when Midna took shots at Ilia.

"You knowI didn't mean _that_, Link. That's not funny."

"Nor is you treating her like she's some incompetent nuisance, because she's not." He replied coldly. "She's my best friend, and that's not going to change. So...get used to it." He threw the blankets aside, pulled up the leg of his pants and started to clean and re-bandage his almost-healed wound. Midna sighed, frustrated at herself for ruining the moment.

"Want some help?" She asked after a few minutes of silence, as a peace offering. He shook his head and slid on his worn brown boots.

"But if you want you can go down to the river and re-fill the water bucket. We're running low." He handed her the tin pail from the corner of the tent, then crawled out slowly, hesitant to put pressure on his weak leg. Midna followed.

As she emerged she was welcomed by a soft breeze, the breath of approaching autumn. The sun faded in and out as it moved behind the clouds that dotted the sky. The group's campsite on a hill provided lovely views of Hyrule's lush fields, the river leading to Lake Hylia, and of course, the castle, which towered over the hills and cliffs around it in Lanayru province. Behind them Death Mountain could be made out in the distance.

But still, there was a sea of purple-black fire that seperated them from Eldin Province and the lands around it. Since Ilia had come to the rescue several days ago Midna hadn't gotten through as much as the curse as she had wanted to. She'd been making up the lost time with Link. Ilia had done a miraculous job healing his wounds, and it would be mere days before he'd be in good enough condition to face Ruimte, whoever he was. Link and Midna hadn't yet been able to figure out why the two harps hadn't worked in the first place. They were sure that they'd done everything right, but...

"Remember when I was running to Ordon Village when I saw the cursed fire? After I'd talked to Coro?" He'd asked her the other day. Midna had nodded.

"Well, the spirit...spoke to me, sort of. It told me I wasn't ready."

"Not ready for what?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to get at. I didn't pay any attention to it. My mind was focused on the village and the cursed fire, and eradicating it. I wonder...I can't stop thinking that, maybe the spirit was warning us or something. Maybe...maybe we did things in the wrong order." His eyes had met hers, and she looked down, ashamed. It was her job to eliminate the cursed fire, the pure essence of the Fused Shadows, which she could rebuild by collecting the flame's magic. She figured that, once she'd gathered up all the cursed fire and completely reformed the original Shadows, she'd be able to use them again. She'd shuddered: the Fused Shadows she had sought after so hungrily were both wonderfully powerful and frighteningly dangerous...

* * *

When Midna returned with the bucket of water Link was nowhere to be found. She set the bucket down near the tent, taking care not to let any spill over the edges, and walked over to where Ilia was cleaning up after breakfast.

"Hey."

"Hey." Ilia said back stiffly. There was an awkward silence.

"Link went for a walk. There's still some food left if you want any." She handed Midna a plate of fruit and eggs, then returned to re-packing her supplies.

"Thanks." Midna replied back in a cool tone. She took the plate and sat cross-legged on the crinkly grass. She raised a piece of sweet melon to her mouth, but immediately put it back down.

"Listen. I'm sick of fighting. I'm sick of tension. I just want it all to stop. So, can we call a truce? We don't have to be best friends or anything, but...for Link's sake..."

"I know what you mean." Ilia said quickly. The two girls stared at each other for a moment. They had no reason to hate each other. They simply had clashing personalities and different opinions, but they shared a deep love for Link.

"He loves you, you know." Ilia said suddenly. "The love was always there, even after you left him. He was never the same. He was himself, yet different, somehow. It unnerved me. And I told him that I...and...I tried...but..."

"You mean more to him than anyone else he knows." Midna cut her off. "He cares about you more than I thought. You should see the fire in his eyes when he talks about you. There's nothing but love and adoration...but...it's more..."

"Sisterly." Ilia finished for her. She smiled. "I know. The past few weeks have forced me to accept that. Sometimes I find myself wishing...but then...Chien..." Her voice trailed off, and her face flushed. "I'm just a little unsure about everything right now."

"Well...at least you have options. If I were back in my realm I'd be betrothed. My parents are dead, so the Council would have arranged it. I probably wouldn't have even known him."

"You talk as if it's a "could've been" type thing...does that mean you're not going back? I'm just curious..."

Midna froze. She hadn't thought of this. The mirror was gone. But, through the harp and through Space she could possibly return to the Twilight Realm. _To what,_ she thought bitterly. _What do I have to return to? A kingdom that believes I'd betray them, that I'm unstable. That, because of the whole Link ordeal that I'm going to threaten the realm...like Zant. _She couldn't blame them. Because of the incident with her parents...the Twilight Realm had full rights to believe that the Light Realm was nothing but trouble, and Zant's actions had only confirmed those beliefs. _But...if I were to go back...things would never be the same. My life would never be what _I _wanted it to be...it'd be without Link._

"HEY!!!!" A shout pierced the thin air. Ilia dropped her bag. Little bottles, medicines, and cooking supplies rolled around everywhere. Midna had jumped up and fallen over. She quickly pushed herself off the ground and looked for the source. There, half a mile down the river, was Link, his voice carrying well, as usual.

"There's fish all over this end of the river!" He shouted. "You guys come help me! Bring the rod! I need meat!"

Midna rolled her eyes. Typical Link. Ilia giggled.

"I swear, he _must _be some sort of carnivore or something. He eats more meat than anyone I've ever seen."

Midna opened her mouth, then closed it again, unsure how to respond. Ilia's statement was more accurate then she herself realized.

"Well...we might as well make it easier for him." She pulled out his fishing rod. "Let's go."

Ilia nodded. She and Midna had reached an understanding of each other. Maybe one day they could put their differences aside and become friends...it was too early to tell.

Love had ways of binding people, ripping them apart, and holding them together. It could be a dangerous battlefield or a safe haven.

To Midna it was both.


End file.
